About the True Story of the Boy who Lived (traduction)
by mdasrridan
Summary: Harry Potter was kidnapped that Halloween night and trained to be the best among the Death Eaters. Now he only has some months left until he shows the world who he really is: a Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this story! This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The room was dark, the sun had been set for a while and through the windows, which were fogged up by the contrast of temperature, nothing could be seen. From time to time, some shy snowflake would reach the windowsill, melting quickly.

Harry Potter was lying in one of the large armchairs of the room with an arm over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. He wasn't feeling well, but the cold and elegant colours of the place helped him relax. The same effect had on him the two blondes that were looking at him with empathy.

"Come on Harry, you know there isn't much time left… you can't give up" the girl said, touching gently his shoulder.

"I hate the mudblood, I hate Weasley, I hate having to be in Gryffindor, I hate having to pretend I hate you!" the green-eyed boy had suddenly stood up, making both Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy step back.

Harry still remembered that fateful day when he had had to learn how to pretend, when he had to start being someone he wasn't. Because Harry Potter had never defeated the Dark Lord, because Harry Potter wasn't a hero, because Harry Potter wasn't the person everybody thought he was. It was true he had survived the killing curse, something no one had ever achieved, but it hadn't been sent back towards Voldemort as he had made sure to spread, but the curse had simply been absorbed by Harry's body, leaving as the only mark the famous lightning scar.

Lord Voldemort realised that he couldn't kill the boy and far from become furious, he changed his plans. He would adopt the Potter baby and train him as a Death Eater, as the best of all of them, and if the boy resulted to be worthy, he would make him, in a future, his right hand man.

And so, he left the baby in the ruins, making sure he was safe, and disappeared to make a visit to the Dursley, the only family of the boy, to curse them with the Imperious. He would make the wizarding world believe that Harry Potter, after destroying him, had been left with his despicable relatives living as a common muggle. But the teen didn't live with them, he barely knew them. He, not only Voldemort's right hand man but future Lord too, was boarded in a dark arts academy founded by Voldemort himself, where all the purebloods of the country and part of the continent attended school to train and, in a not too far away day, become Death Eaters.

Harry would be the first half-blood to be in the academy. Half-blood, as its founder.

Boys and girls lived together in Riddle manor during their first eleven years before going to Hogwarts. There they learnt since they were three to put up with any kind of pain, physical pain as well as mental, to face any fear, to spend time with no company other than themselves and the dark, to assume death as something normal, to kill without regrets. It was at the age of four when they started the real training: the learnt dark arts, transfiguration, potions, astronomy… When they were nine they learnt the unforgivables and when they were ten, occlumency and legilimency.

They went to Hogwarts totally prepared.

Harry had found there his best friends: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The five of the formed the group of _The Invencibles,_ outstanding students since forever, that became the most strong and wisest of the entire dark order. They were so good that they hadn't wanted to be marked because they didn't consider themselves Death Eaters, they were superior.

Most part of the attacks that happened during the holidays were caused by them for it was the only moment when the could leave the school . Nobody knew who was part of the group, but it was sure that the moment one invencible appeared, the others wouldn't take long, and that only meant one thing: death. Their name was as feared as Voldemort's and nobody dared say it in fear of appearance of one of them.

Lord Voldemort, in appreciation for it, had agreed on not marking the teens who were now 17. They had served him well, it wasn't advisable to oppose to them.

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Harry Potter, go to the office of the Dark Lord immediately." An amplified voice said_

 _The eleven years old kid separated from his friends and headed off to the office, a bit insecure, asking himself what he had done this time. He was used to bear the pain, the cruciatus didn't have any effect on him. Voldemort had made sure of it, teaching him with patience, discipline and, why deny it, care. Remembering this, he knocked firmly the door._

" _Harry, please sit down. As you already know, this year you will enter Hogwarts, and I need you to become my personal spy. I believe Dumbledore suspects of Severus… and he is not wrong" the wizard finished with an evil smile._

 _Harry watched carefully the man. His black hair fell gracefully onto a pair of incredible dark green eyes, his lips showed a mocking… he didn't look more than 25 years, having about 70._

 _He didn't understand how he could help him, so he raised an eyebrow in a Malfoyish style to show that he didn't have all the time in the world, which was true, he had to hand over McNair an assignment about acromantulas that he hadn't even started yet._

 _Voldemort smiled pleased with the expression his favourite student had just made._

" _You will go to Gryffindor" he sentenced_

" _WHAT? You can't do this to me Tom!" Anybody else would have been punished for pronouncing his true name, but not Harry Potter "You know that through my veins runs Slytherin blood"_

 _Voldemort smiled again, he had done a great job with the boy, he couldn't have chosen a better partner. The boy didn't fear him, he acted according to his beliefs not caring about the consequences, he was powerful, intelligent, loyal, he was….unique - yes, that was the word._

" _You will go to Gryffindor, befriend your classmates and make Dumbledore believe that you are as innocent and light as they all think._

 _Harry couldn't suppress a face, half disdain, half opposition."I won't do it"_

" _You will Harry, until you are 17 and since Sirius is in Azkaban, I'm your tutor" his godfather's name echoed in his ears. Remus Lupin, his dark arts teacher had told him about Sirius an Wormtail's betrayal._

 _During the war, his parents had chosen to be neutral, but after knowing that Voldemort was after their son, they hid. Their friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, even though they were loyal followers of Voldemort had decided not to tell him the Potter's whereabouts. Their friendship went first._

 _But Pettigrew betrayed them, and the idiot of Dumbledore said that it had been Sirius fault. Not even Voldemort, through all his contacts could prevent Sirius from going to Azkaban._

 _Harry hated Dumbledore, a hate that should have been directed to his parent's assassin. But curiously, Harry didn't have the sightless resentment to Voldemort, who having the opportunity to choose between leaving him in the ruins or picking him up, had chosen the second option, offering him the family he had just taken from him._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry had fulfilled his mission perfectly. He got to infiltrate the enemies, to be friends with all his stupid housemates and to become very close of a mudblood know-it-all and a blood-traitor Weasley. He faked hate towards his best friend and the dark arts that he loved so much and pretended admiration towards dumbledore, his biggest enemy.

First year they had almost got the Philosopher's Stone, but Voldemort, already immortal and with more gold than he could spend in two lifes, prefered to represent a little act that would lead the old alchemy object to its destruction, so nobody could use it again.

The second year had been interesting. Tom proposed him an exam in a riddle shape...interactive. He had to find what was petrifying the students, a thing that didn't cost him too much because he already know the story of the Chamber of Secrets, find where it was and how had Voldemort, who hadn't moved from the manor, opened it. Finally he had to defeat the basilisk.

The third year was the marauder year. He recovered the famous map, Sirius escaped becoming a legend and re-entering Voldemort's ranks enthusiastically and Remus was de DADA teacher, which made him laugh every time he saw him.

During the fourth year, after the Triwizard Tournament Voldemort had decided to come back and harry had killed Diggory

In fifth year it was represented the death of his godfather with the help of the recently escaped Death Eaters and later Dumbledore had told him the prophecy. Or his version of it.

Harry had to use all his cold blood not to burst in dark loud laughs while the headmaster with a serious and guilty face was narrating it.

It was true that he was the chosen one, the only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. But he was also the one that, if that was his decision, would be able to create a new world of darkness. Dumbledore, knowing the importance of the situation, manipulated the story so the two wizards had to face each other in a duel to death, from which, if there was luck, nobody would survive.

During the sixth year they had two important news: the invencibles had been able to become animagus (harry's form was a powerful jaguar) and Ginevra Weasley had changed ranks, finding that the Death Eaters weren't as Dumbledore put them. It was true that you had to obey, a thing that the invencibles didn't care much about, that it was hard… but the last weasley didn't give up and showed to Voldemort all the dark she had in her when she killed for the first time in Devon's attack the secretary of the minister of magic. As a reward, she was told the best kept secret in the wizarding world: the true identity of Harry James Potter, leader of the invencibles. Wishing to be part of the select group she did everything she could to enter, achieving her goal in the beginning of the following year.

She found that Pansy wasn't stupid and superficial, but an intelligent and sympathetic girl that helped her adapt to the new life conditions. She learnt to distinguish the true smiles of Draco among all the arrogant ones and realised that the young Malfoy was very nice and attentive with the ones he cared about. Blase was the funny one, the hyperactive, the one who didn't stop for a second and Theo was quiet and mysterious, a combination that the redhead loved.

Little by little, she fell in love with him and the feeling was returned, but she was afraid of confessing it to the others because she didn't know if in the dark side it was permitted to love. She was surprised when everyone accepted their relationship. Even Voldemort gave the his approbation.

Now they were in the half of their seventh and last year of Hogwarts and Harry could be found in the Slytherin common room. the students weren't surprised to see him there because every one of them had been in the academy and knew the true story of Harry Potter.

"Come on, Harry, just some more months…" Draco was trying to cheer him up.

"And then what? I will have to be an auror and, damn it! This life is shit! The first thing I will do when my identity is revealed will be kill the old man, the mudblood and the weasel.

" _Serpent's nest"_ the secret door to the common room had just opened showing Blaise and Ginny, who were taking off the invisibility cloak.

"I believe I have already told you that it will be me who kills my dear brother, harry" Said Ginny with a smile.

"It's ok that I have to live with them, but why the hell do they have to get into my life? The mudblood doesn't stop telling me that I have to find myself a girlfriend, that I need to let the tension loose. What I really need is humiliate her, torture her, destroy her!" Harry said furiously.

The rest laughed and Draco hugged him to try to calm him down.

"You know you can come here whenever you want" Draco whispered in his ear. he winked and after wishing goodnight to the redhead, disappeared through the boy's dormitory door

"Come on, mate it will be better if you go or the mudblood will call the headmaster because Voldemort has kidnapped you" Blaise saw them off.

Harry and Ginny threw the invisibility cloak over them and went out of the common room.

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

When they reached the common room Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, worried.

"Harry! Thank god you are ok… Where were you?"

"hmmm… in the Room of Requirement, you know, thinking…"

"Yes of course, no problem. The thing is, you had the map with you and we thought that something might have happened to you" Hermione said sweetly.

Every day was the same. Harry had to control himself when the redhead or the girl talked to him faking sympathy. But he read in their eyes that they only wanted him for his fame, and above all because he was the only one with power to vanquish Lord Voldemort.

The next day, he woke up early, in hopes of not seeing them until the first lesson, but his wish didn't come true and his two 'friends' were already waiting for him. He looked towards Ginny, who smiled at the scene and gave her a look that said 'you get me out of here or I won't talk to you', but the girl ignored him.

Ron, misleading the look said "Ok Harry, now I know what you two were doing alone in that room yesterday…"

"What the hell are you saying, we are just friends!" Harry answered grumpy, if this kind of rumours started, Nott would kill him for sure.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry"

 _You will be sorry when you find who I really am, Weasley_

In the hall they found Malfoy and his gang. No longer there were those sweet smiles and warm looks in the Slytherins, but now their faces were masks of indifference and coldness.

"Well, well, well, Potty, so now you can't go to breakfast alone?"

"Die Malfoy" The Gryffindor answered with hate, a hate that his blond friend knew wasn't directed to him.

"Be careful, split-face, protect your friends, my Lord is looking forward to… visiting them."

 _And he thinks he is special for that?_ Potter thought, smiling inside. "Tell Voldemort that I'm waiting for him"

Malfoy faked a shiver

"What's the matter ferret? You are afraid of your master's name?" That was Hermione

"Rot yourself, mudblood know-it-all, or I'll make sure you finish worse than the animagus" Ron and Hermione looked to Harry, who didn't usually took very good his godfather's references, but Harry was too busy trying not to laugh because of what Draco had said to worry about pretending.

In the great hall McGonagall asked for silence. "I just wanted to inform you that the lists for the ones who are staying during the Christmas holidays are already on your common rooms."

The students started to whisper about their plans for the holidays.

"I'm going to France with my parents" Said Hermione.

"And we are going to Romania to visit Charlie" Ron replied.

"Hmmm… Ron, I'm not going. I'm going with harry to Switzerland to do ski"

Ron and Hermione froze on their spots. They weren't prepared for that.

Harry enjoyed the stupid faces of his two 'friends'.

"Well guys, I better go because I have to talk to Lupin about the last assignment he sent us."

The lycanthrope had come back as the DADA teacher in his last year, which made things easier for Harry to be aware of the new plans, due that the only way he had to do it was talk to Snape in private, saying that he was grounded all year, which would be very suspicious even for him.

"I'm going with you then" Hermione.

Harry threw a quick glance to Ginny, imperceptible to the other two.

"Hmm.. Herm, could you help me with the potion's homework? I don't have the sightless idea about it."

"I'll help you, sister!"

"Don't bother Ron, even a troll knows more about potions than you!"

Weasley turned as red as his hair but the girl achieved her goal, making Granger leave free way for the green-eyed boy.

Harry entered the office of his professor still muttering because of what had happened with Hermione-I'm-not-going-to-separate-from-Potter-just-in-case-he-is-attacked Granger. Malfoy was already there.

"I'm sorry Remus, I had a little problem."

"Don't worry. As I was telling Draco, this Christmas you will have an especial mission" The two teenagers smiled evilly. "Voldemort wants to reward you for all this years…" Only the lowest ranked Death Eaters feared saying their master's name, as if they were some filthy mudblood, but not Remus Lupin. great ally of the dark ranks "and because of that he gives you the privilege of kidnapping and later killing Cornelius Fudge. This attack's goal is to spread panic for which you will have to wait some days before the body is found. Here you have a folder with the timetable, hobbies and other activities of the minister. Don't fail."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Have we ever failed?"

Lupin smiled, he had said it as a formality, he knew perfectly that the invencibles didn't fail, thereby their name. "Oh Harry, Sirius says hi"

The brunette smiled "Tell him I'll see him soon"

Harry and Draco went out of the room and into the corridor, which was empty.

"Oh, the baby misses the puppy" joked Malfoy

"Shut up _Drake,_ " Harry called him that since they were little, when they played to explore the manor and used nicknames not to be found.

Draco smiled while he dodged the affectionate hit that his friend was sending to him, that in that moment threatened him with the folder Lupin had given them.

"You better keep this, just in case the weasel finds it"

While he was going to his common room, he crossed paths with Snape.

"I expect a perfect work, mister Potter" he said coldly.

Harry catched the indirect. His professor clearly was aware of his extracurricular duties.

"Don't doubt it, sir"

The days went by and Christmas was quickly approaching The students run carefree in the hallways celebrating the last day of lessons, but not Harry Potter.

The brunette spent the nights planning the last detail of the mission. It would be the perfect kidnapping and with that he would demonstrate Voldemort that he was prepared to rule with him. Tom had promised him that when he finished the year, he could show himself to the wizarding world as a new Dark Lord, if that was his wish.

Of course that was his wish! He had been wishing the same since he was able to think.

The next day Harry prepared a portkey to the manor, while Zabini and Malfoy did the same in their common room: as always, they would arrive separated.

Potter and the little Weasley arrived in the hall of the manor. The place was decorated with an exquisite taste: the floor was black marble and the ceiling was enchanted with the same charm as the one in the great hall in Hogwarts. From the walls hung different tapestries with pictures or coat of arms from several families. Harry recognised the Black and the Malfoy ones, surrounding a graffiti of the Dark Mark.

He remembered with nostalgia the day they had done it, with indelible paint. They were thirteen and the future invencibles were in a rebel period. To get revenge of Voldemort, who had grounded them, they decided to 'redecorate' the hall.

When Voldemort saw it he got furious and the teens had received a good round of cruciatus and other painful curses.

Even though, Harry didn't regret it, the drawing was incredible, both because the colours and its perfect symmetry.

"The courses still hurt" Harry turned and found Pansy, she too was watching the graffiti.

He smiled to his friend, they were welcomed them. "Hi guys, how was the trip? He asked smiling.

The rest of the students started to arrive. The smallest kids approached curious to see the oldest come back. They greeted them enthusiastic with hopes that they would tell them something about Hogwarts.

"Well, come on, leave your things in your room and go to 'the basilisk's office' as soon as possible" the man said, distancing from them to help two girls with their luggage.

"So Voldemort wants to see us: I wouldn't have imagined that." Theo said with cynicism.

"He will want to see if we have already prepared the Fudge thing" Harry replied indifferent

"But who does he think we are? Six year old beginners?"

"uhhh… Malfoy pride hurt?" Ginny mocked.

"Exactly Weasley" the blond answered while he carried his friend in his back preventing her from moving.

"Draco put me down! Put me down I've told you!"

"Afraid of heights, Ginny?" he asked, ignoring the redhead's request.

In the meantime they had passed their room, leaving their thing without caring the way everything was placed and now they were going to the Lord's office.

They knocked the door and waited patiently. Finally the door opened itself showing a luxurious room.

A man was writing in the desk.

The teens entered slowly, they were brave but not stupid and knew that you shouldn't play with Voldemort.

"I'm happy to see you again. everything well in the school?" the man had already raised his head from the parchment and was staring at them, one by one.

Five teenagers nodded at the same time, while a sixth one shooked his head.

"You can sit down. I think you have enough category so as to not having to talk to me standing." Voldemort said, with a small smile on his lips. "Well, I suppose you already know that the situation we are facing is delicate. I don't want mistakes, that's why the mission is yours. If everything goes according to plan, we will make the Order of the Phoenix panic and Dumbledore will probably make some stupid mistake, from which we will, of course, take advantage of. Do you have everything ready?"

This time, Harry nodded too.

"Perfect. I did not expect any less. When will it happen?"

"In two days."

"Ok guys, you can leave. You have the day free: relax, rest, kill some muggle… whatever you want."

Once again five teenagers stood up in silence while a sith didn't move from his seat with his gaze fixed in the man before him. Emerald against jade, young against old, Harry Potter against Tom Riddle.

The five left their friend talking with their Lord while they were talking about what to do in the afternoon.

"So… What's up Harry?"

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

" _So… What's up Harry?_

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Don't talk to me as if I were stupid! I'm not one of your Death Eaters." harry replied angrily.

"I notice you are a bit disturbed"

"How could I not be! I've been pretending for seven years. Do you have any idea of what that means? Wake up and know that you will have to spend your day surrounded by inepts? That the only way you have to talk with your friends is insulting them? That you have to make an old man believe that you are sad about the death of a godfather that is actually alive? that you care about all those deaths when you are one of the main causes they happen? But no… The great Lord Voldemort only gives orders, without caring for anyone"

"Have you finished?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel better?"

"Go to hell" that was Harry's only answer "You know what? You are starting to act as Dumbl…"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARING ME WITH THAT, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the adult said, standing up and taking out his wand.

"SO TAKE ME OUT OF THAT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!" the other replied, taking out his wand too.

"Are you threatening me, youngster?"

"Last time I didn't came off badly, remember? And don't call me youngster"

Voldemort smiled: How could he forget it. His future partner had beaten him in their last duel with wands, curiously on the boy's birthday.

He put his wand down, he liked his office too much so as to start a duel there and while he could fight with Harry in a minds duel, the boy was too agitated to have any chances and he didn't want to humiliate him.

"Do yourself a favor , go outside and break something, and when you are calmed you come back, ok?"

"Your fucking mother Tom, your fucking mother is going out of here! what do you think, that living seventeen years with you hasn't served me to get to know you? I know perfectly well that if I go out of here you aren't letting me here again until summer."

"Harry, understand me, I want you to finish Hogwarts" Voldemort asked himself if in his youth he had also been as rude as the boy he had in front of him.

"What for? When I finish I'm not going to a beautiful office in the ministry, when I finish I am becoming your official partner and as far as I know, to be a Dark Lord you don't need the title of graduated." Harry was calming minute by minute. He still surprised himself about the capacity of Riddle to calm him.

" _Do you mind stop fighting?"_

" _Hi Nagini" said the two wizards at the same time, forgetting their fight._

" _Hi Harry, I'm happy you are back. But that doesn't give you the right to wake me up"_ the snake hissed, suddenly furious.

Potter smiled, he loved the snake.

" _My Lord, the Lestranges have just arrived"_ The reptile informed him. The first minutes of the conversations between the snake and her master used to be in an educated tone, then things changed.

" _Tell them I await them here in ten minutes"_

Nagini inclined her head

" _I still do not get how you treat him so well after all this years"_ Harry told the snake

" _There still exist respectful people in the world, Harry. You should learn something about her"_ The dark Lord answered, not bothering in changing languages.

Meanwhile the snake had disappeared silently, the same way she had arrived.

" _The day you have mercy"_ the boy replied while he was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Voldemort asked before the boy had closed the door.

"To see Sirius" Harry murmured more to himself than to Voldemort. Tom heard him even though the boy was already far and the door closed. He smiled to himself and looked again to the parchment he had on the desk.

Harry went through the hallways of the manor in a trance, ignoring the greetings of his mates and the proposals he was made to join them in their games. His feet carried him from one place to another, going through rooms and hallways until he stopped in front of a black wood door. He entered without knocking and went into a small room with several armchairs and a lit fireplace, even though the room was painted in dark colours, it gave off a warm atmosphere that invited you to sit down and relax.

"HARRY!"

The aforesaid turned back, grinning from ear to ear. His godfather was there, as splendid as always, the black hair fell onto his eyes with elegance, he wore a navy blue robe that showed off his pale skin. In his hands he had some books, but after seeing Harry, he dropped them off nonchalantly,

"Hel…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence because the man had enveloped him in a hug..

"You don't know how much I've missed you, and the bastard of Voldemort doesn't let me leave the fields of the manor because of the even more idiot of Dumbledore." Harry laughed about his godfather's joke. " You don't know how I'm looking forward to the year to be over to,... _resurrect,_ I'm sure the old guy was happy about my _death…"_

"I wouldn't be surprised" Potter changed the topic "Have you heard about our mission? Now I will be able to get revenge in Fudge for not believing me when I told him that Voldemort had came back. Even if technically he was right…"

"Yes, it's fantastic, when you have captured him you have to tell me, I also have to talk to him about a thing called 'dementor's kiss'" finished the animagus with an evil smirk.

They went out to the forest that surrounded the headquarters of the dark order, talking about insignificant things and laughing about stupidities, trying to make up for the lost time in which that had not seen each other.

A young jaguar was persecuted by an enormous black dog that barked funnily. they run between children and adults, happy to be together again, A falcon flew over the dog while the feline tried to capture him with his jaw. The bird landed and approached the even more imposing dog.

"Professor Black" Sirius teched transfiguration in the Death Eater's academy.

"Tell me, Miss Parkinson, No, don't tell me anything, the imbecile of Crabbe again, isn't it?"

Pansy, that had already transfigured into her human body, and in that moment was smoothing the wrinkles of his robe, nodded.

"He has turned Goyle into something like a bug with wings and Millicent and him don't know how to turn him back to normal and as they have told me that you should be supervising the study class…"

"Oh shit! I forgot it, I'm sorry Harry, I have to go. See you later.

Potter clicked his tongue, disappointed, watching the man running.

"Pansy! Harry!"Another voice shouted.

The aforesaid turned. Blaise was walking towards them dressing with a quidditch robe and three brooms in his hands.

"Hurry up, Flint, Montague and Warrington are back and have just challenged us to a match. Of course we have accepted. They are going to learn who we are" he explained at the same time he gave the brooms to his friends

Harry changed his face. Humiliate the oldest in quidditch, the afternoon seemed promising.

When they reached one of the playfields Harry saw how Draco, Theo and Ginny were confronting an army of man that tried to make them afraid.

"Have we came to play or to talk, because I have better things to do than argue with orangutans, you know?" busted in the golden boy

"Well, well, well, the kindergarten all together" Marcus Flint mocked, ex captain of quidditch in Hogwarts and actual Death Eater.

"Talking about kids… I've heard that the other day you attacked Salem and that some thirteen year old witches defeated you. How is that possible?" replied Malfoy unaltered.

The ex students blushed, knowing they had lost that fight before even starting.

"Let's play" said Derrick with a tensed voice

Fourteen young people lifted in the air and the match started. Potter as always was the seeker, both girls and malfoy played as chasers, zabini was by the goal posts and Nott and Avery occupied the last two spots, the beaters.

The match started with an incredible brutality, Bole sent Theo the two bludgers at the same time, incapacitating him from dodging the second ball, that hit him in the chest leaving him without breath for some seconds. The young man, that rarely got angry but when he did it was an spectacle, put out his wand from his robe.

"You are going to regret doing that" he shouted. But instead than `pointing his wand to a player, he shooted a lightning against one of the bludgers, that changed his direction to turn against Bole.

"And two points to Nott for creating a crazy bludger" Malfoy congratulated him from the goal posts.

The game was becoming uglier by the moment, it was like a Gryffindor-Slytherin final but without the use of wands. The scoreboard said 215-180 in favour of the youngests.

Harry was flying in circles waiting for the effect of Pucey's charm in his eyes, incapacitating him to see clearly. Potter, seeing what his opponent was trying to do, had counterattacked making the other seeker fall from his broom and crash into the floor.

Nobody helped him, they all knew what they were playing for. Before everything was the pride and reputation and later the rest.

"The snitch" thought Harry, still blind.

Immediately he spread out his arm, making use of his jaguar hearing. The snitch was hovering some centimeters above his head, he extended his hand and with a fast move, caught the snitch, Just in that moment, a bludger, shooted by Derrick hitted him in the shoulder making him lose his equilibrity but without making him fall.

Ginny, angry about the trap that the Death Eater had just done after the end of the game, put out her wand and shot him a spell.

"Incendio!" The robe and broom of the beater started burning, while its owner tried to put out the flames with the wand without any result. Finally he flew to the lake and jumped into the water.

Harry was in his room checking the plan for the next day. He knew that even if he did it perfect, Tom would make him go back to school.

"Damn it! Head boy he had to be!

"Hey Potter, the redhead is calling for you, it seems like you have to write a beautiful letter for the mudblood and the weasel" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

The brunette stood from his bed, resigned to write a letter that would convince their 'friends' of the beauty of Switzerland. definitely, he needed some real holidays.

They had been trying to write the bloody letter for half an hour but none of the two were inspired. Harry saw Draco walking by the door,

"Come on, Drake, help us, do it for me, for your _brother.._.!"

The blond stopped, of course he was going to help them, but first he was making them suffer a little.

"Ok…"

"Yeah! Great! Draco you are the best!"

"Not so fast… First you will have to kiss my feet, then you will admit during dinner time, in front of everyone, that I'm a lot more beautiful and intelligent than you, you will make my homework for a month and…"

"I buy you the moon, i introduce you to The Weird Sisters and I let you kill Dumbledore!"

"Hey that's not a bad idea" The other replied laughing "Give me it…"

Dear Ron and Hermione

Switzerland is genial, even if it's so cold. The moment we arrived, we changed our clothes and went to the ice tracks. You should have seen Ginny skating, it's like seeing Neville in potions hahaha… Well, she says that I'm not a crack either, but what do you want, the Dursleys never took me with them.. How are you?

XOXO

Harry J Potter & Ginny M Weasley

Draco finished the letter, duplicated it and gave it to two owls before any of the two could do anything.

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE ABOUT ME BEING THE SAME AS LONGBOTTOM IN POTIONS? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MALFOY!

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry woke up with the first lights of the ay. Remembering the day it was he stood up in a hurry and got dressed. He dressed with muggle clothes: jeans and a designer T-shirt, he caught his wand and went out of the room to wait for his mates. Draco and Theo were already in the hall and the girls arrived after him. Blaise, as always, arrived in the exact time, not before, not after.

"Well, everybody knows what to do" Harry said, It wasn't a question, it was an affirmation. If anybody had the sightless doubt wouldn't go.

General nods

"Then, let's go. We don't want to make our victim wait, do we?

The six teens disappeared in the most complete of silences.

In London, near the muggle entrance to the ministry, four men moved nervously between the passageways,getting startled with any noise.

"Minister, remember you have a meeting with the aurors at ten o'clock to inform about the behaviour of the young Draco Malfoy and another meeting at four o'clock with the representant of the people of…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Please don't stress me more than what I already am. You know perfectly well that at this time in the morning I'm very irascible."

Harry turned to talk to their friends.

"Ginny, Theo, you take charge of the others. Draco…"

"I'm behind you."

"Perfect. Good luck guys. Show once again what you are capable of doing"

Four teens disapparated while two others watched them.

"We'll meet later" Said Blaise to his last friend while he turned into a small grey cat and moved towards an old telephone box, positioning himself in front of the adults without being seen.

Pansy smirked and walked calmly towards a living building, if everything went according to plan, she still had about five minutes, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Weasley, Nott and Zabini were waiting for the exact moment to attack the bodyguards of the minister: The redhead knew for her own father that Fudge had a something like a muggle transmisor that activated with the sightless cry of its owner, for that reason everything had to be done with absolute discretion.

They didn't have to wait much, the minister walked fast and the bodyguards couldn't keep his pace of their boss. That was the moment.

Three green lights crossed the silent streets, coming from different points and hitting in three different people. The young wizards caught the bodys before they hit the floor and disappeared silently. The fourth man didn't realise anything.

It was Harry's turn. He became visible in front of the eyes of the minister.

"Galloping gargoyles, Harry Potter!"

"The one and only" his face was completely inexpressive, what caused the adult shiver.

"Please, Potter, you are in the spotlight of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and besides we have received information that Draco Malfoy has recently joined the Death Eaters which means that he is very dangerous walking here at this time.

"Your information is wrong. But if you want you can make sure yourself and ask him. He is right behind you."

Cornelius Fudge twirled around. Before him was the image of Death. Pale skin, light eyes with the pupils dilated giving him an aspect of a mad man. Red lips drawing a cruel smile and a black robe wrapping the angelical figure. The minister opened the eyes reflecting in them confusion, bewilderment and above all… fear.

"Desmaius" Harry whispered. He caught the man in his arms and looked at his friends that had collocated his hood again.

"let's go, in less than five minutes all the aurors of the ministry will be here, not minding the muggle police.

"Are you sure we can't ride off someone more?" Malfoy asked making a pout.

"Pansy will make sure that happens. Let's leave"

The blonde didn't have a great job, her part was only saying a simple word, but a simple word would cause panic between the muggles.

" _They are so easy to afraid…"_ Pansy thought " _Well….Let's get the number started"_

"Incendio" A flame shoot out from her wand and hit a building. The fire started to burn the wood, creating a greater fire moment by moment.

At that time in the morning everybody would be sleeping and even more because they were on holidays. She looked at the building, the fire had spread out by the two first floors and was getting stronger. With a bit of luck no one would survive.

Hearing sirens far away from her, she smiled and disapparated.

Harry Potter and the rest were paying attention to the man they had in front of him who was sleeping in a chair tied from hands to feet. Seeing that he had no intention to wake up, they went to the dining hall.

After having sumptuous lunch and exchanging some words with Lupin they stood from their seats.

"I had been looking forward to have a little fun" exclaimed Blaise while he put out his wand.

They went over the hallways in a hurry in direction of the dungeons, where their prisoner 'rested'. In a moment they felt like arriving next to their victim and were so lost in thought that they didn't realised that they were running into someone.

"What do we have here! The heros of the day!"

Draco, that was helping Pansy to get up from the floor, smiled after recognising the voice.

"Hi aunt Bella, I thought you were in the continent."

"Hi guys. No, Rodolphus and me finally found the traitor of Karkaroff, we had our revenge and now I'm going to take some well-deserved holidays.

"Why would you do that if all the poor mudbloods were looking forward to seeing you! What a disconsideration Bellatrix, what a disconsideration." Harry laughed.

"You are right, how could have I done something like that? Well then I now of someone who will have to occupy my place" the woman continued the joke.

"Don't count with us, our duties are waiting for us downstairs

"I wasn't thinking in you, I was thinking in… Well it doesn't matter

Suddenly a noise was heard and a parchment fell in the hands of a Death Eater.

"This thing says that to make the most of the fact that you are so eager to make the minister have a horrible time, you will have a surprise exam in the topic of unforgivables. The jury will we my cousin and me. So let's go, it's been a long time since I have seen a good torture session.

"We will get some information out of him, I suppose."

"Exactly, little Weasley, but knowing Dumbledore, who only acts through secret organisations, I doubt he will know something worthy"

The invencibles, Black and Lestrange could be found in one of the darkests and most humid dungeons surrounding an old man, who already woken up, was shivering from head to feet.

"So tell me, minister,· started Zabini remarking the last word "do you have any information worthy of the opportunity to save your life? Or at least for a quick and painless death?

Fudge swallowed and looked with fear to the people in front of him, who were wearing hoods, but didn't answer.

"If you don't tell us anything by the good ways, it will be by the bad ones…"

"I will never tell you anything, you bloody Death Eaters!"

"Never say never, my dear minister" Pansy started to rise her wand "Imperio"

The wizard didn't get to resist the curse.

"Does Dumbledore know the identity of the traitor?"

"No, Dumbledore knows of the existence of a spy in his ranks but he doesn't know who it is. I think he suspects of Snape."

The hooded people laughed.

"So...Snape, eh? I see. And what can you tell me about the so called invincibles? Is their identity or location known? Harry intervened.

The man shivered after hearing that name.

"Nobody knows them, nobody who has seen them, has survived. They are demons from hell sent by You-Know-Who to cause our destroying."

Black and Lestrange grinned.

"There are experts that consider them a new augury of death…"

"And you believe in those theories?"

A rotund yes was the answer.

"Then, sir, consider yourself dead" the blonde said, finishing with the curse.

Fudge opened his eyes surprised.

Ginny, Draco and Theo took a step forward with their wands raised. Bellatrix got closer too, as their teacher of unforgivables had to evaluate her students.

"Where does a cruciatus hurt more, dear nephew?"

Malfoy answered with a red lightning in the center of the heart. The man twisted in the floor, screaming in pain and crying like a little boy.

"Good. Let's go to the next one. If you want to paralyze your victim while you are torturing him, where do you hit him?"

This time was the redhead who answered. The cruciatus hit the wizard in a place situated a bit lower than the breastbone. Fudge didn't move, didn't scream, he only put his eyes blanc while tears fell from his face.

"Leave him unconscious"

The old man, who was gasping in the floor, raised his head, imploring for a mercy that he wouldn't receive.

"Crucio"

The minister screamed only once and fainted. Harry got closer, about to finish with him, but a voice interrupted him.

"Leave him, Potter. Tomorrow. The orders are orders and not even you can disobey them."

In a private room were found six seventeen years old teenagers talking animatedly. they were waiting for the arrival of the night edition of The Prophet where it would be explained the new of the kidnapping. But the newspaper didn't arrive and they were becoming impatient.

The room was decorated in an informal way, with poster of quidditch teams and famous singers. A picture of all of them occupied the right wall of the room, in what seemed like the study zone. The teens were posing for the camera. harry and Draco were pretending to be kissing, Ginny and Pansy were laughing in the floor and the other two boys were trying to separate them between laughs.

in the free places of the walls were written some sentences like: the end justifies the means, nothing's like it seems. One was in a special place, over the fireplace: Born to fight, trained to kill.

An owl arrived in that moment to the closed window. Nott was the first to react and stand up. he run towards the bird and got the newspaper from it, he threw some coins and returned to the couch where his friends were waiting for him impatiently.

 _THE MINISTER OF MAGIC HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED._

 _This very morning Cornelius Fudge, actual minister of magic of our country has been kidnapped by the forces of he-who-must-not-be-named. The bodyguards of the minister were found dead at the muggle entrance of the ministry. a hundred muggles have also been dead because of a fire provoked by one of the Death Eaters._

 _The kidnappers have not made contact with the aurors yet and we are ignorant of their intentions. The wizarding world is in panic because of this new attack. Our only chance to finish with all this is now Harry Potter. Hope Merlin prays for him and for all of us._

 _Tara McKinnon, the prophet, London_

"If you are the key to the salvation of the muggles and mudbloods I don't want to think about who could be their perdition" Weasley laughed after having read the article.

Potter smirked "I'm going to bed"

The brunette stood up and moved towards one of the doors of the room. The rest followed him soon, everyone was exhausted.

When Harry woke up, he saw that his friends were still asleep. he went out of the room in the most silent way he could and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Potter!"

The green eyed boy turned and looked behind him. Lucius Malfoy was approaching him with a face that showed anger.

"I hope you have a good excuse to haven't gone to class yesterday. You and all your friends."

"The Lord gave us permission to be absent"

"The Lord gave you permission for a day, not two Harry." He corrected

The brunette looked at him in confusion. His 'stepfather' comprehended.

"All day sleeping?"

Harry nodded.

"What doesn't happen to you…. For this time it's ok, but next time you better set an alarm" the adult said, ruffling his hair showing care. "And tell me, what are you doing now? Because it's clear that today you won't go to class either, as it is already lunch time."

"I have something to do with Fudge, do you want me to tell him something from you?"

"No, yesterday I paid hima visit. He isn't in a good shape per se…" Potter laughed and Malfoy laughed with him. "Let's wake my son and the rest"

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Harry spent the afternoon with his friends, no one felt like throwing curses the day before christmas so they spent it throwing snowballs to each other, where the girls won, and ice figures contests, where Harry won with a representation of the basilisk of the chamber of secrets.

Tired because of the exercise Potter entered the manor sweating and with the cheeks red. On his way he encountered a girl that was looking at him intently.

Used to people staring at him, he ignored the girl, but something attracted his attention. He has been in the academy since always and knew all the students, but he hadn't seen that girl in his life.

"Do you want something?" he asked coldly

"No" the girl, that had big grey eyes and long black hair, was still looking at him.

"Hey, beautiful, if you think I'm that interesting I can sign you a photo."

The unknown girl laughed.

"You wish, Potter"

Harry gave her a superiority smirk and was about to continue his way when the girl interrupted him.

"I'm new"

"A bit old, aren't you?" the other answered, without turning

"You see" Harry turned and observed the girl much more calmly: extremely pale skin, the already mentioned grey cold eyes, good-shaped red eyes, perfect body… She reminded him of someone but he didn't know whom.

"I come from Durmstrang" she said finally "I've been expelled"

"Durmstrang is a school of dark arts, what have you done to get yourself expelled? Something good?" Harry said with cynicism, bored about the conversation

"Kill"

A simple word made the green eyed boy recuperate the interest. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't share opinions with a classmate…"

"So you killed him"

"Any problem?" the unknown girl replied without stopping smiling.

"Nothing. Are you going to tell me once and for all who you are?"

"You will have to wait, Potter" and with that she turned and disappeared by one of the many hallways.

Harry thought about the girl that had just left him in the lurch. He would have to suggest Padfoot and Moony to make a new marauder's map, but this time from the manor.

He went to his bedroom where Draco and Pansy laughed in one of the beds and changed his clothes. There were still some matters to treat with Fudge.

When he left the room he run into Zabini.

"Harry! Let's pay a visit to the minister… please… I'm bored…" Blaise said with a puppy face.

"Actually, I was going there"

"Really? Then wait a moment that I'm going to take a camera. I want to keep the face the minister makes when he knows how the real harry Potter is"

"Crucio!"

Cornelius Fudge, ex minister of magic, now only a man that was fighting to survive, twisted in pain on the floor. He tightened his jaw hard to stop the cries that were forming in his throat going out.

The slytherin stopped the curse and the wizard gasped.

"For Merlin, have mercy!"

"Crucio"

The adult screamed

"I AM NOT MERCYFUL" Blaise answered, angry at the fact that someone could think that of him. Actually, he was having a great time, he was just faking the bad mood to scare his victim even more, if that was possible.

Harry laughed in a corner, covered by a black cloak that hid his face. he was looking forward to tell that man he really wasn't who everyone thought, he was eager to laugh in his face because of the false hopes he had on him, he wished… to kill

"My turn" he said, standing up from the chair where he was sitting just a moment ago.

"Don't bug me, mate! One last curse ok?" Potter sent him a glare that would intimidate the very Voldemort. "no? Well, ok… but just because it is you, eh? If that wasn't the case…" Blaise kicked the minister in the stomach and put out the camera

"Stand up" the man obeyed "I want you to see the face of the one who is going to be your executioner" the man shivered after hearing the last words.

Harry put out the cloak he was wearing, letting the minister see him.

"YOU! tHIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS A SICK JOKE! hARRY POTTER CAN NOT BE A DEATH EATER!" he cried hysterical. A click was heard and then a voice saying:

"What a laugh I'm going to have when I develop these!"

"Of course not" Harry interrupted. The wizard sighed, relieved. "I'm an invencible"

"No, this can't be true..." Fudge whined

"Goodbye, minister. If you go to hell... say hi to Satan from me" Fudge was going backwards, trying to avoid the inevitable death.

"Avada kedabra" A green light shoot from Harry's wand and hit the chest of the minister. "Merry christmas, minister

Harry opened his eyes, still exhausted. When he did it, he jumped. Draco malfoy could be found only two hand spans from his face, smiling.

"Merry christmas!" the blond shouted, excited.

The brunette got out of bed with his hands still over his ears because of the shout of his friend and looked at the end of his bed where the presents were stacked.

"Hey, look! This is for everyone, and it's signed by Voldemort" Blaise said suddenly. The rest surrounded his friend, that was holding a rectangular package.

"I bet it is a book…"

Several pairs of hands started to unwrap the present. When they finished they fell very quiet, looking at each other, not knowing what to think. His present consisted in nothing more and nothing less than that morning's newspaper.

"I knew he was an idiot, but I ignored that he was also crazy" Harry said disillusioned, he was still angry because of the other day's fight.

Pansy, that had started reading the Prophet started laughing. He took the newspaper from Zabini and put the first page in a way that everyone could read the great headline.:

CORNELIUS FUDGE FOUND DEAD IN DIAGON ALLEY

And as a subtitle: "Biter christmas in the wizarding world"

"Not for me" Theo replied with a smile while he hugged Ginny.

Harry finished unwrapping his presents: The ones from Ron and Hermione with the additional Weasley package, he throwed directly to the fire, without caring what was inside.

"Whats is the matter, split-face? Don't you want to know what marvelous presents have your dear friends sent you?" Malfoy asked with irony while he hugged his friend to prevent him from getting angry.

"Look, jumping ferret, if you think I, Harry Potter, am going to humble myself to thank those two about something you are crazier that I thought. Pansy's hairspray must have done something to your head… Oh! And don't get me started wit mommy Weasley" He looked out of the corner of his eye to Ginny, who encouraged him to continue without an ounce of feeling towards her the mention of her family" who makes beautiful sweaters with the fabric of the curtains."

"Oh, Draco!" How could you left me for Potter?" Pansy said, pretending she was crying, acting between the two friends, that even though they were arguing, were still hugging each other.

"Shut up, you don't have any idea. My best friend has stolen the love of my life, I will never get over it" Blaise interrupted with crocodile tears in his face.

The two friends separated.

"Don't worry guys, here there is man for everyone."

In the meantime, Ginny was making a small fire by her bed with all the presents his parents and brothers had sent her. Each day that passed, she hated them more. The redhead couldn't understand why she hadn't changed sides before, because she had found in the death eaters her true family.

They went downstairs to have breakfast smiling; in the hallways could be heard popular Death Eaters' songs merged with the typical christmas carols. The atmosphere was friendly and funny.

And to conclude the day with joys, every person the crossed with stopped to congratulate them. Even Voldemort pronounced a toast for them in the dining hall.

"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, stand up."

The six of them stood up with a majestic bearing.

"As a reward for your work you have the freedom to destroy whatever you want, except Hogwarts" he said, looking at Harry, who answered with a glance of superiority "... before you go back to school. You can choose the how, the when, the where and as you can understand, the why doesn't interest me much" and talking to the rest of the hall, that didn't loose any detail of what was happening, he added "Do you think this is a fair present, my death Eaters?"

The rest of the people nodded, smiling. But better thought, who would tell no to the Lord?. Murmurs could be heard through all the hall, everyone asking the same: What would the invencibles do with their carte blanche?

"Going to another matter, Severus snape will be the one in charge of the coordination of the next attack to Hogsmeade. Who will inform him?"

Lupin and Malfoy stood up at the same time.

"Lucius, I need you and Narcissa for another thing. Remus, you will informs him"

Both men bowed their head and came back to their seats. Sirius didn't want to waste the opportunity to trip the ex Slytherin but Voldemort, with a single glance, stopped the animagus.

Potter, that had seen all, looked at the lycanthrope with empathy, understanding perfectly well that it wasn't easy to control someone like Sirius, who had lost all his youth in Azkaban. Lupin shrugged as if saying: If he stopped being childish he wouldn't be Sirius Black.

During the last years the two marauders, Malfoy and Snape had gotten over their enmity leaving it to a 'minimal' rivality.

Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter were the ones who were most glad about the change, since the woman didn't put up with his husband fighting with his cousin and the ttenager didn't thought it was right for his godfather to treat Malfoy so bad when he had taken him in when he was a child.

The rest of the week passed with the invencibles whispering in the hallways to organise their attacks. The older students were left in charge of the academy because all the Death Eaters had abandoned it temporarily to dedicate to their own business. Remus had already gone back to Hogwarts with the excuse of preparing his lessons, but everyone knew it was to inform Snape with enough time to plan the attack well.

Between one and another thing, new year's eve came without any mishap. Voldemort made all his followers come back to Riddle Manor to celebrate the day with their families.

The dar order was reunited in the entrance hall to welcome the new year. The chimes started: 1, 2, 3...6,7,...11,12. At the exact moment the last one was sounding the invencibles put out their wands and summoned six illusions of different monuments and big buildings: The White house in Washington, The Big Ben in London, the Eiffel Tower in Paris… The Death Eaters fell silent seeing the images.

BUUUM!

In the last second of the year six representative monuments from all over the world burst in ten thousand pieces.

Voldemort was the first to react "WOW, I wasn't expecting this"

Harry smiled and his eyes met with the lord's.

The hall didn't take much time to start laughing, clapping and congratulating, things the accompanied them until they disappeared from the room.

The most important Death Eaters with the invencibles followed their Lord to the only room in the manor that had muggle devices, such as Tvs and computers.

Several screens turned on with their arrival, showing hair-raising situations of each of the attacked news jumped from one city to another, the muggles run from one place to another shouting, crying…. trying to understand what had just happened. The distressing images of death, pain and fear made the ones in the room smirk.

"Bellatrix, I must recognise they have surpassed you" Rabastan Lestrange said

"Surpassed me?" the woman replied "They are gods"

"Give me your wands. it will be better to get rid of all trace of the spells you have used" Avery interrupted

The teenagers didn't argue with him. The fact that an enchantment like that was found in their wands would threaten them with taking them to Azkaban for a long time.

Two days after, Draco Malfoy approached one of his friends smiling.

"Hold on, ok? When you can't bear this anymore remember than in some months you will be owner of the world"

"Yeah…" Harry answered with apathy.

"Guys, be ready, you are going in five minutes" someone said.

Malfoy changed his kind face for one of superiority and wiped out all trace of emotion. On the other hand, Potter's face sweetened with innocence.

"Drake, do you know the latest news? Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley are dating" Pansy said with a piercing voice, completely different that her normal one. "One of these days I will have a hoarse voice" she continued, this time with a normal voice

Zabini smiled at her ina false way. "But what are you saying, my dear, your voice is like an angel's"

"STOP SAYING STUPIDITIES, I HAVE ENOUGH HEARING YOU AT THE SCHOOL. DO ME A FAVOUR AND MAKE THE MOST OF THE TIME WE HAVE LEFT AS NORMAL PEOPLE" Theo interrupted angrily.

"Amen!"

harry laughed and Draco looked at him smiling, they had make their friend happy.

"Guys get ready. The portkey goes in a minute." Said the same death eater than before giving a book to Ginny. "Potter, the Lord wants you to read it before easter. The rest of you better go to your houses, your parents are waiting for you to take you to the platform."

The brunette and the redhead took the book a bit sad, they didn't like to go back to go back to their other life.

"Come on, cheer up. Have these holidays been the best of your life or not?"

They couldn't answer because the portkey activated in that moment.

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

The moment they arrived to the great hall of Hogwarts Harry returned to be the boy who lived and Ginny the innocent sister of Ron.

"What book is it?" the redhead asked to distract his friend, who hadn't taken very well the return to the castle.

Harry observed the volume he had in his hands and smiled.

Greatests Dark Lords through the ages. By Salazar Slytherin. Completed by Grindelwald. Updated by Lord Voldemort..

"When you read it, you will have to pass it on, eh?"

Harry nodded, distracted, opened the book and started to read the first page.

"To all the future Dark Lords" S.S

"To all the people who consider A. Dumbledore a pain in the neck" G.

Ginny laughed, totally agreeing with the commentary.

"To my partner and friend: Harry J. Potter, who will finish this book" L:V

"Hey, Harry! How was Switzerland?" Shouted Dean Thomas.

Potter hid his hate towards the mudblood and with a wave of his had made the book disappear. He saw how Ginny was moving away to meet with Loony Lovegood. He took her example and turned towards the Gryffindor who was talking with the Patil twins.

Ron and Hermione were approaching hand in hand, and not too far from them was the Slytherin gang. Seeing his friend's faces the brunette couldn't help a smile on his own face. Draco, who had recognised the slip-up of his friend. answered him with a hateful glare.

"It seems to me, Potter, that this time you weren't able to be the hero, did you? I'm saying this because of what happened with the minister…"

"Yes Malfoy, apparently your daddy had to work during the holidays" he answered with the same voice tone as him, redressing his mistake.

Weasley and Granger had already reached their friend, who was confronting all the vipers alone.

"At least he has a job, not as the wesley's father. I've heard about him being fired. What a pity…"

The redhead was shaking with fury, he was going to say something when his friend stopped him with a gesture. McGonagall was getting near them.

The trio went to their common room to talk about their holidays.

"Well Harry, how was everything?"

"Great. I will tell you about my trip later, now I'm too tired to do it. I'm going to bed" he replied, faking a warm smile.

His friends nodded.

Already in his room he put out Voldemort's book and opened it, this time for the second page. A little parchment appeared out of nowhere.

Harry,

As I know you will probably do something foolish, I will be keeping a close eye on you.

Tom

'Great' thought harry 'Now I will have Sape stuck on my arse all the time' he turned the page and surprised, saw that the note was burning itself.

He directed his attention to the valuable book and started reading

I, Salazar Slytherin, grew up in the most unapproachable of the swamps….

Harry smiled, relishing the reading that was ahead of him, however, in that moment the door opened so with a fast wave of his hand he made the book disappear again and pretended he was sleeping.

The next morning Harry ordered himself not to do any stupidity, he wouldn't give Snivellus the satisfaction of punishing him..

While he was having breakfast, he was reading the prophet where there was an article about the death of the minister and the recent made autopsy. The headmaster interrupted his reading. Dumbledore had stood up and was asking for silence.

"Dear students, I have the pleasure to inform you that a last year student coming from the Salem institute is going to stay with us for the next three months. I hope that not mattering what house he joins, you will all be polite to him and that you keep the school's reputation. Tom McClaggan, please enter.

The doors of the great hall opened and a blond boy of 17 years old entered.

The American looked around curiously through his big, light blue eyes, passing from table to table without really stopping on any.

Harry spat his pumpkin juice when he saw him, that look… and the note. What if it wasn't Snape who was going to watch him?

"Harry, be a little more careful!" Ron, who was covered in an orange liquid, shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Ron. I'm going to look for a clean robe for you" he stood up but changed his mind, giving Malfoy the perfect opportunity to greet him.

"What's the matter Potter, have you forgotten how to walk?"

Harry ignored his sarcastic commentary and answered the veiled question that the blond word's hid.

"I want to see the sorting, ferret. Any problem?"

"A big one. You!" Draco replied, more calmed.

"Boys, please. What impression do you want to give to our guest?"

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin sit down, looking at each other with hate.

"Mr McClaggan, please try the sorting hat" McGonagall ordered, fed up with the loss of time with kid's stuff

The student obeyed.

"Slytherin!"

The serpent's table applauded while the redheaded said "Perfect, another imbecile to bear with".

Harry nodded still lost in his thoughts. He stood up with the excuse of going to get his bag and got out of the great hall. He still had an hour before his first class: double potions.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" The Hogwarts map appeared before him. He looked through the tiny points for the Slytherin gang. He found them in their common room, McClaggan was with Draco and Blaise.

He observed the exchange boy's name as if waiting for it to change, but his wishes weren't granted.

I know what I felt, and my premonitions are never wrong… But, how is it possible? The marauders map never lies and it says it very clear: Thomas McClaggan.

He decided to take the risk. He went out of the lion's common room and walked to the dungeons.

"Hey harry, nice to see you! Come sit for a bit" Malfoy said, but seeing that harry was ignoring him, he added "You aren't angry at me for the fight in the Great Hall, are you? I was joking."

"Don't worry Drake, it was nothing" The brunette fixed his gaze in the new boy, who smiled confusedly "Come with me"

"Sorry?" mcClaggan replied. believing he had misheard him.

"Follow me" Seeing that the new didn't have any intention to do as he was said, harry grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

They crossed the common room, everyone looking at them astonished and frozen with their friend's behaviour. Hallways, old classrooms and a couple of floors later, they reached the second floor girl's bathroom. Thank Merlin, Myrtle wasn't there.

"open" Harry hissed

"Wow" his companion said "is this a touristic tour or something?"

"Stop faking, Tom" Potter replied entering the dark hole and dragging the American with him "Now you are going to explain to me what you are doing here" the boy who lived demanded as they were walking along the drains of the school

"You already know it, the headmaster said it earlier. I'm here in an exchange. By the way, where are we?"

"STOP FAKING"

"'m not…"

"You are lying. I have only seen a gaze like yours once in my life and it is Voldemort's"

"Don't say that name" The other replied while a shiver went over his body.

"Look Riddle… TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING AT HOGWARTS, OR DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE I HAVE TO FINISH THE BLOODY YEAR?!"

The blond looked at him attentively, his eyes were shining. Then, slowly, he nodded, not stopping looking at him in the eyes.

"Incredible, Harry. I wasn't expecting less of you" they had reached the true entrance to the chamber "Open" hissed the Lord.

"I knew I wasn't wrong" harry said with a tone of pride in his voice "But what are you doing…?"

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to talk inside"

Harry obeyed, despite the body he occupied, Voldemort was still Voldemort.

The chamber was as he had left it five years ago. Tom sat down in one of the snake's heads that decorated the imposing room and rubbed his eyes with a tired gesture.

"I want to ridicule Dumbledore before his very eyes"

"And why can't I do that? I thought I had showed that I am capable of that and of a lot more"

"I know Harry, but I will prove that old cot that no place is off limits for the Dark Lord, not even Hogwarts"

"Does anyone else know you are here?"

"If you mean your friends, the answer is negative. This mission was supposed to be completely secret. No one, not even you should know who I really am. Bot I must admit I'm glad you recognised me"

"And the death eaters?"

"Just the Malfoys and the marauders"

"How did you fled the map? It was supposed to be flawless…"

"Do I have to remember you that I've got two of its creators at my service? With the help of a variation of the polyjuice potion invented by me and some spells and charms we have tricked it.

By the way, your previous act between you and Draco was really funny, I had never seen you like that before" Potter smiled and Tom copied his gesture.

They stayed in silence for a while. Harry was still trying to get used to his new mentor's body.

"Can I ask you something, little one?"

"you already did" he answered coldly, he didn't like that his future partner hadn't told him about his arrive at the castle.

Tom ignored him

"Why did you kill my basilisk? It was just an exam, nothing more, there wasn't a need to kill it." he said, talking about what had happened on the boy's second year.

"No, I think you forgot to tell it that its mission was improve my defense skills, not to finish with it."

"Well…. I thought it was funnier if I told it to try to kill you, all in all I was there to protect you, but I didn't expect it to take the order that seriously, and even less that you would get to defeat it."

"Ohh…. disappointed?" teased Harry

"Not at all" Voldemort stood up " Let's go, I think we have class with Severus, don't we?"

Harry started laughing, Snape ignored the true identity of McClaggan so he surely would try to humiliate him as he did with everyone else. He hoped that when he realised what he had done he would eat his own tongue.

Tom smiled when, thanks to the scar connection, he perceived the thoughts of his pupil.

"I think I'm a bad influence to you" the adult said as he helped his future partner to rise from the floor.

"Yeah, that would be it".

"Let's see Mr…." the professor looked for the name of the new boy in the list "...McClaggan, shall we check your level? Could you tell me without looking at the book how many truth potions exist?"

"Two. The most known one is Veritaserum,, to which no one can resist, but which you can trick if the questions aren't very

precise. The other one doesn't have a name since it has only been made in countable occasions, because all the different and strange ingredients it needs. Some of them are unicorn blood and the eyes of an innocent. This last potion makes the victim tell its interrogator all the information he doesn't know without the necessity of he asking for it. Finally, the potion takes the victim life with intense pain. It is classified as dark magic." Tom answered without a moment of thought.

Snape looked at him strangely, while Draco and Hermione almost fell to the floor because of the surprise.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Miss Granger, you should be proud, someone has finally taken the know-it-all title from you."

The professor's words couldn't be more accurate. No one would ever surpass Tom Marvolo Riddle in knowledge. Not Dumbledore, nor Harry and even less the mudblood.

The rest of the classes went by quite quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost the same schedule as the Slytherin gang, and therefore, as voldemort.

In DADA , Harry found Lupin on pins and needles. he usually treated his lord in a very informal way, although always with its due respect. But now that Voldemort was one of his pupils, how should he act?

The pupils blamed the nervousness on the closeness of the full moon.

"Thomas McClaggan, isn't it?" he asked the american. The blond nodded, knowing he was guilty of the behaviour of the lycanthrope, but not minding it. "Well, this last year we have been studying invocations through pentagrams of ghosts, demons and other creatures. If you have any doubt,...you know… ask."

Harry realised how Lupin was avoiding Tom's glare.

"Don't worry professor, my level in this subject is pretty good."

"Go down modest, that McClaggan is rising" someone on the back whispered. Harry awaited for the unmentionable's reply. Lupin seemed to be doing the same. The reply didn't take long.

"Do you have any problem, bloody Gryffindor? Because if that is the case, you tell me it face to face, because of course, if I were you, I would think it twice because, and you are already warned, of the curse I will throw at you you won't even be recognised by your parents." Seamus tried to hide himself, truly fearing what the slytherin genius could do.

Hermione took the attention of the marauder, who was petrified and didn't know what to do.

"Professor, aren't you going to do something?"

Voldemort turned and smiled funnily because of the situation in which the werewolf was.

"I… eh... yes, of course…. Fi...Five points from Slytherin for threatening a classmate and other five points from Gryffindor for interrupting."

Several moans of protest of the lions could be heard. The snakes didn't get perturbed, they didn't mind losing or winning points.

Tom and harry exchanged an imperceptible look before the first seated himself.

The days flew by, Harry and Ron could be found training quidditch. as much as he couldn't bear to be in Gryffindor, Potter wasn't going to let himself be defeated. Besides, he now had a new motive to win the cup: show Voldemort that he was the best in everything he tried to be, and the included the magical sport.

"Ron, what the hell are you thinking? Focus on the quaffle!"

Weasley nodded, begging for pardon with his hands.

"Idiot" thought harry when he saw how Ginny scored her tenth goal that day.

He saw the Ravenclaw quidditch uniforms approaching and knew their time in the pitch had finished, and they hadn't improved in the sightless.

He needed to let loose quickly. He thought in Ron and about how he would enjoy throwing him a cruciatus or fighting with him the muggle way. He didn't mind how, he just wanted to humiliate him.

He received a message of his mentor.

" I want you in the chamber now. Don't even try to do what you are thinking and ruin the plan"

The plan. Always the bloody plan. If it was for him, he would put the plan in… It was better to control himself or he would make something explode and that moment the nearest thing he had was Colin Creevey and although he had to admit that he wouldn't mind making him explode in a thousand pieces as he had done with the white house.

He left the firebolt in the change room and went to the Chamber, he shouldn't make Tom wait.

"About time"

"I was training when you called for me. What did you want me to do, disapparate?"

"Nobody can apparate or disapparate in the school, haven't you read Hogwarts: a history?"

"Yes, you made us take an exam three years ago because otherwise nobody was going to read it"

"You are so lazy"

"And you are an impertinent"

"Shut up Potter"

"Or what, will you hit me?"

"Hey, don't get cheeky on me, eh? Or you will experience the worst torture of your life."

"That is if you get to touch me" harry positioned himself for an attack. Martial arts was one of the subjects that were compulsory in the academy.

Voldemort copied him and in seconds the two of them were fighting body to body.

A kick , a dodge, a cartwheel.

Ten minutes after Tom Riddle fell to the floor, exhausted because of the vitality of his opponent.

"You have improved since the last time we fought"

"You tell me" Harry replied, happy to have defeated him

"Don't go over your head, Potter" the boy laid next to Voldemort in an old coach they had made appear. Tom gave him some space.

"You should find yourself a girlfriend, Harry. You have a lot of free time"

'Don't start. Leave me alone that you sound like the mudblood. Mind your business that i will mind mines."

Voldemort laughed, a clear and happy laugh that surprised the brunette.

"Why are you laughing?"

"i'm Lord Voldemort and I laugh because I want to, am I clear?"

"You are a pain in the neck"

Tom shrugged and raised.

"I'm going"

"Why?"

"I need to take the potion or I will go back to my true body"

Harry nodded but didn't move from the sofa. Little by little he closed his eyes until he finally fell on the arms of Morfeo.

* * *

Thoughts?

As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Harry woke up suddenly. His body was sore because of the day before's fight and not being able to sleep in a decent ed. He was still wearing his quidditch robes so with a wave of his wand he changed into some jeans and a black T-shirt. Today was saturday and it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Before going to the Gryffindor common room he decided to go see his friends, he hadn't talked to them alone for a while.

Just as he was expecting, Malfoy was still in a bad mood because of the way he had acted with McClaggan.

"Harry, why did you want to go with that guy some days ago? What's the matter, you have become bored of us? Isn't our company enough for the great Harry Potter?"

Pansy tried to calm him down but Draco shrugged her off.

"Don't talk nonsense, I would never change you for anyone. The only reason why I'm spending time with Tom lately is because Voldemort ordered me to. He is a very important Death Eater in America, Drake, be a bit nice to him" Harry half-lied. Tom wasn't really a Death Eater, but the boss of all of them.

Malfoy smiled, relieved.

"Sorry, but you know, it bothers me to not be able to be with my best friend"

The rest of the Slytherins heaved a sigh of relief after seeing that the argue had finished. The fights between the two invencibles weren't nice to the watchers since they were the ones who usually got hurt.

"Of course, Drake. You are just jealous" Harry said in a sweet voice.

"You are dreaming Potter. Spending so many time on the broom has make your head be in the clouds. " Harry laughed.

"Guys, I'm going because I must have the mudblood and the weasel in the edge of a heart attack."

His friends looked at him interrogatively.

"I have slept in the Chamber…"

"How strange, why did you decided to go there?" Asked Theo.

"Yeah… You haven't been there since our second year, am I right?" Blaise added.

Harry smiled, his friends weren't judging him, or scolding him for having spent the night out of his room, they were just puzzled. He didn't even want to think about what would Granger say if she founded he had returned to the old chamber of salazar Slytherin.

"I know, but I wanted a calm place and, what a better place than that? Don't worry, I will bring you there someday."

The other's faces lightened with the last words of their friend, but they tried to hide it, failing spectacularly. Some seconds after, they were all rolling in the floor laughing, they hadn't seen each other in days and needed their company.

Voldemort, who was watching everything from the dorm's door smiled seeing the five teenagers being happy. They were completely different from how they acted before him, cold and imperturbable. Now they were just teenagers without worries.

"We take your word, eh? Besides, there we can have complete intimity since you are the only one who can open the chamber. The Lord obviously can too, but as I don't think he will be coming here in a near future…" Harry smiled, he had noticed the deep look Riddle was giving them since the very first moment "There the disgusting Gryffindorks won't be able to find us because the chamber doesn't even appear in the marauder's map!" Pansy said.

"Shit! The map! Surely the bookworm was looking for me yesterday through the map…"

"And as you didn't appear on it…" Draco continued

"She is going to think that Voldemort kidnapped me and right now she will be telling everything to Dumbledore!" Potter finished, panic filled his face.

Before his friends could say 'quidditch', Harry had already exited the common room.

The Dark Lord used that moment to go out of his hiding place.

"Hey, McClaggan! Sit with us if you want" Draco invited him, remembering the words of the green-eyed boy.

Tom thought about it for a moment, on one hand he wanted to know how the invencibles really were (he already knew harry very well and he had gotten to know Ginny enough in her first year through the diary). But on the other hand, he knew he would be treated as another one and not with the respect he deserved, and that filled him with fury.

"Mate, stop being on the moon, ok? I challenge you to a chess game" Blaise said smiling. Tom looked at him evilly, it would be funny to humiliate the boy as if he were just a normal boy.

Harry run as fast as he possibly could. He only stopped when he reached a crossing. One way led to Gryffindor's tower. The other to the headmaster's office.

"Let's see…" The boy frowned and decided to use an ancestral method to know which way to choose. He got a coin from his pocket and was about to throw it in the air when…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the brunette turned; Ron and Hermione were approaching him.

"Where were you?"

"I…"

"We were really worried! You didn't appear in the map, we thought something might have happened to you"

"Yeah Harry! You-Know-Who could have gotten you"

"CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME TALK?" the other two shutted up."I was in the whomping willow with Remus. The full moon is near and he gets melancholic."

" _Great_ " he thought " _Now another race to find Remus before these two"_

Hermione nodded, they had believed him.

"It's ok, but you could have told us. We have been awake all night…"

" _Your fault. That's what you get when you try to control MY life"_ none of these words left his mouth, on the contrary, he smiled to Hermione and said:

"I'll compensate it to you with an outing to the town now, what do you think?"

Granger and Weasley smiled, delighted with the idea.

"You are going to the common room, aren't you? Do you mind getting my cloak at the same time? I forgot to tell Moony a thing"

He chose that moment to start running, looking for his professor. He found him in his room, talking animatedly with his godfather and the latter's cousin through the flames of the fireplace.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted when he saw him, trying to push Bellatrix aside, but she didn't move "He is my godson so please do me a favour and move your arse from the fireplace".

"I do not care Sirius, you haven't come here to talk to Potter."

"You will never change. When we were little you always did the same. You want everything for you without caring for the other's feelings" Padfoot said, making a pout. Harry and Remus laughed.

"Oh, shut up! And don't make that face!"

Sirius made then a puppy face.

"I'm going, but only because I don't want to continue watching your pathetic repertoire of stupid mugs" she said "Say hi to my nephew, Harry. Take care of yourself"

"Do I have to take care of myself too, Bella?" Black asked smiling "I let you care for me…"

As an answer he received a slap on the back of his neck at the same time that a voice said:

"It's your cousin, you pervert. And my wife too,so control what you are doing!"

Sirius looked behind him and smiled evilly. He had only said that to bother Bella, he hadn't noticed the presence of her husband. That made things even funnier.

"What's the matter, Rodolphus? Are you afraid that she might like someone more than you?" Sirius Black was well known for disturbing everyone who got in his way, he didn't care if it was his cousin, her husband or the very Merlin.

Lestrange was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! You have given me a headache…" Bellatrix said disappearing from the flames, but her voice could still be heard "I'm going to kill some muggles."

"I'm going with you" Rodolphus added.

"Bring me one with whom I can have some fun" Black begged before the left the room. The Lestranges nodded and Padfoot returned his attention to the young Potter, who was laughing about his godfather's nonsense.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, yesterday I went with Voldemort to the chamber of secrets and…"

"WHAT?" The two marauders shouted at the same time.

"Harry raised an eyebrow making a despective face.

"C'mon, you really didn't think I wouldn't realise who McClaggan really was, did you?"

The adults looked at each other, they had been too ingenious, Harry was aware of everything.

"And well, we started fighting. By the way, I won"

"That's my boy!" Sirius interrupted excited, for him, that someone was able to defeat the Lord was something really grand.

Lupin nodded, congratulating him with the eyes but without showing his true feelings.

"Hey, Moony, be a bit happier! Harry has defeated Voldemort!"

remus hugged the boy and ruffled his hair caringly while saying:

"Congratulations little one, I'm happy someone has revenged the bad time I suffered the other day. Do you want some chocolate as a prize?"

Harry smiled and corresponded the hug.

"I want some cuddles too" Sirius requested from the other side of the fireplace "And chocolate!."

"You won't get anything, fleabag" replied the lycanthrope smiling.

"You have offended me, I'm a very clean dog. Now I don't let you be my friend" The other replied acting as if he were angry.

harry looked at them fondly, those two would never change. They didn't mind being in the middle of a war, being almost 40 years old or living one under the gaze of Dumbledore and the other under Voldemort's. They continued joking as if they were twelve years old children again instead of the ruthless Death Eaters they really were.

Lupin brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, finish the story"

"Eh?" he asked, distracted "oh, yeah! Well, I fell asleep and today morning I found the two meddlers mad at me, and as I couldn't come up with a better excuse, I told them that I spent yesterday's night with you in the Shrieking Shack because you suffer of nostalgia."

"Nostalgia? Me? It isn't because Sirius Black fake death, is it? I would never miss someone like him!" but he lied, he knew it and the others did too.

He had never, and never would, forgiven Wormtail's betrayal to the Potters and they were the people Remus missed the most. It was true that he alone had finished with hundreds of lives, but what did they mean to him? He just wanted James and Lily back. He wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of Sirius or Harry.

"C'mon Remsy don't be melancholic, you are going to make us cry" Sirius joked, trying to get a smile from his friend.

Moony smiled, making him stop thinking about the past.

"Don't worry Harry, if the mudblood comes here, I will tell her you were with me yesterday.

Potter went to the door, he had gotten what he wanted and now he had to go with his 'friends' to a 'beautiful' trip to Hogsmeade.

"But in exchange of that favour you…"

The boy who lived stopped in his tracks. At the end of the day, remus was a marauder and he always asked for something in return.

"...you will take me to the Chamber of Secrets."

"You will take US" corrected Sirius from the fireplace.

"Aren't you shameless ? I'm the one who is doing the favour, I'm the one who gets the reward."

"And I'll make the reward a better one with my presence."

Harry left the rooms of the werewolf leaving the adults arguing. It will take some time for the ,marauders to notice he had disappeared.

 _I'm bored…. I'm really bored…. Why can't there be a Death Eater attack? I'm bored…._

"Harry!"

"Mmhh"

"HARRY!"

"What's the matter, woman?!" he answered angrily because someone had interrupted his entertaining thoughts.

"You are throwing your butterbeer all over your trousers, that happens" Potter looked at his trousers, which were soaking.

He looked up to Weasley who was trying to suppress a smile and felt a fury getting into him. How did he dare to mock Harry Potter? Not even the best Death Eaters had ever tried to laugh at you and even less directly at his face. He would pot that wesel in his place once and for all.

Zabini, who was seeing his friend's situation decided to intervene. It was better that Harry used his fury on him that on the redhead, they couldn't afford to raise suspicions.

"What's the matter, Potter? Have you peed on your pants?"

The brunette focused his gaze full of hate towards Blaise, who was approaching him followed by all the Slytherins.

"Do you want to have your face broken in half, fucking snake?" he tried to control himself, after all it was his friend who he was shouting to, but he had so much fury that it was nearly impossible.

"Uuuhh! I'm so scared, the child who has peed in his pants is going to hit me. Will you throw a rattle at my face, Potty?" Or even better, the bottle!"

Harry, as an answer invoked the table in which he had been snoozing earlier and threw it at him.

Blaise fell to the floor unconscious. Only when he saw his friend in that state he realised what he had done. He hated the wesel even more now because thanks to him he had hurt his partner and friend.

Hermione had gotten near Blaise to see if she was able to revive him but Pansy blocked her way.

"Don't you dare get near him, mudblood. If you impure hands touch him I will make sure you lose them, understood? And tell your friend that he isn't getting out of this easily" the blonde sent a fast look at the green eyed boy: There wasn't any reproach or blame in it. It was just a warning look, he had to control himself or he would destroy everything. They wouldn't always be there for him.

The serpents left and a very angry Hermione started shouting at Harry.

"But, what were you thinking? You could have killed him, or he may have a cerebral lesion or something like that!"

Harry bowed his head. He didn't care about what the mudblood was saying, he had his mind on another place, precisely on the hospital wing to which he had sent one of his best friends.

Granger picked up her things and left the pub. Ron sighed and looked at harry with a mocking face.

"Excellent, Harry! You have given Zabini what he deserved"

Potter didn't lower himself to answer. If he did, the first thing to go out of his mouth would be an avada kedabra or at the very best a crucio. He wished Ron would to suffer, for him to beg for a quick death…

"Shall we go to Honeydukes?

Harry nodded absentmindedly and the two lions entered the sweet shop.

"What do you think Snape will do to you?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Because of Zabini. Do you think he will punish you?"

Harry doubted that Pansy would fulfil the promise but answered the question nonetheless.

"He will probably take a hundred points from me and will make me clean all the school with my tongue, I don't really want to know.

Ron laughed when an image of the person he thought was his friend licking the castle's floor popped into his mind.

"Hey, know we are here I'm going to use the passageway because I have to finish that work for Flitwick" Harry said suddenly, trying to get the redhead off him.

"But it is saturday!"

"I don't care, I have got to finish it, I have a lot of work to do and I can't continue like this forever."

"You seem like Hermione" the other said, a bit disappointed but without any intention to follow him.

Harry omitted the commentary and with a quick pace got into the passageway. When he was sure he was alone he transformed into the imposing feline and started running, he needed to get to the castle as soon as possible.

"Mortal aspid" the slytherin common room made itself visible.

His group of friends was near the fireplace talking and chatting. Blaise was with them.

He approached them slowly, afraid of the reaction he may have from his friend. Theo, who was the only one opposite of the door, and so the only one who had realised of his presence, smiled. The others, seeing the face made by Nott, turned.

Harry felt all the gazes on him and blushed lightly.

"I…. eeh… Blaise…. I shouldn't…."

Blaise smiled noticing his friend's incommodity.

"You don't have to excuse yourself Harry. I knew what you were able to before provoking you."

"But that doesn't allow me to…"

"Shut up! There isn't anything more to talk about!"

Potter laughed nervously and decided to sit next to Draco, who had watched the scene in silence.

"So, what? Do we play or something?"

They started to plan possible deaths against his classmates from other houses. Each one more horrorous than the other. Millicent Bulstrode who had just arrived with Crabbe and Goyle decided to join the game. Finally all the house participated in the "Funny" pastime.

What none of them knew, not even Harry, was that Lord Voldemort, hidden under his costume of American Death Eater was taking notes of every one of the suggestions the pupils were saying. Later they would have the time to put them into practice.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Two months had passed since Tom's arrival at Hogwarts. In that time, Gryffindor had won its quidditch match against Slytherin and Ravenclaw had defeated Hufflepuff, which put the lions in the first place in the House Cup, but followed closely by the snakes. Voldemort knew all the possible answers to any question the professors asked him so he got points in an excepcional speed. Even if Slytherin lost in quidditch, they used witness to get points.

Harry had taken defeating the Lord as his own personal challenge, but he, even after all the effort Harry was making, still separated him. Hermione, since the 'foreigner' arrival, spent all the afternoons in the library, trying to regain his position as the know it all of the class.

One night, while Granger and Weasley buttered up in a corner, Harry maintained a heated discussion with Voldemort through the connexion of his scar.

" _Tell me what you are planning Tom, I'm the son of a marauder and the godson of another. If you don't tell me, I will find out on my own and it could raise Dumbledore's suspicions, don't you think?"_

" _Ok, I'll tell you. But only because I want you to keep your mouth closed so I can sleep."_

" _You never sleep."_

" _Shut up Potter, and stop saying stupid things, of course I sleep… By the way, are you going to argue everything I tell you?"_

" _Mmmmm" the brunette faked thinking about it "Yes?"_

" _I definitely hate teenagers."_

" _And I hate bitter old people"_

" _Care your tongue, boy, if you don't want to lose it."_

 _Harry laughed to himself._

" _Stop threatening me and tell me what is going on."_

" _Go to the forbidden forest at midnight. Lupin will be there with a…. guest."_

" _What kind of guest?"_

" _Use those marauder genes of yours that you are so cocky about and find out."_

" _I'll pass, I prefer if you tell me"_

" _Good night, little one."_

" _Tom! Tom, don't you dare leaving me now!"_

But Voldemort had already cut off the connexion leaving a very furious young Potter. He clicked his tongue and looked at his watch: half past eleven.

"Guys…" the prefects didn't seem to hear him.

"Guys!" Ron and Hermione separated from each other slowly.

"I'm going to the prefects bathroom, my head is hurting and I need to relax. Can you tell me the password, Hermione?"

"But Harry, it's too late. I don't know if I should tell you…"

"It's _colorful bubbles"_ the redhead intervened. Hermione looked at him furiously but didn't say anything.

He caught the invisible cloak and got into the darkness of the castle. At least he had the fortune hand, a present from Sirius, that illuminated every person who carried it.

When he was near the school grounds he tripped with Mrs Norris who started meowing hysterically. He silenced her with a hand and went into the forest.

After some time, he hear whispers that came from a clearing. he advanced stealthily to avoid being heard, but his plan failed and his steps were heard.

"Lupin, I thought the meeting would be secret… Who is there?" The lycanthrope sniffed the air, recognising Harry's smell. He half-smiled and waited.

Potter advanced and removed his cloak. The marauder was resting near a rock in the center of the clearing while his companion was hiding behind the trees.

"Well, well, well. This is getting interesant" A cold voice whispered extremely near his ear. He turned with his heart out of control but he didn't saw anybody. He looked at Remus, worried.

"Ares has some… exceptional powers."

The invincible expanded his senses; his hearing sharpened, trying to localize the so called ares, his iris dyed with an scarlet shadow that allowed him to see in the dark. The werewolf talked again.

"It'll be better if you stop with this nonsense, Ares. We don't have all the night."

In the most complete of the silences a pale figure profiled itself thanks to the light of the wands. The green-eyed observed him attentively: long black hair, just above his shoulders, the skin as pale as death but completely smooth, as the surface of a statue, red eyes and a mouth that smiled, showing two very sharp fangs.

"A vampire."

Ares clapped, faking emotion.

"Very good, little mortal!" Harry raised a brow. If he didn't allow Voldemort to call him little one he wasn't going to allow it to a low grade vampire.

"Nothing of that, young Potter. Modesty apart, I'm someone very important, why do you think that you don't know me? I'm not like the idiot of Dracula, that with so many publicity got himself killed."

They observed each other attentively for some seconds until Ares diverted his gaze from the boy's neck, bored, and approached the lycanthrope.

"So we agree on that, don't we?" Remus said his goodbyes shaking the hand of the visitor.

"Yes. And tell Voldemort that I expect to be highly compensated, I don't discriminate. I don't mind a muggle or a pureblood" Ares replied, licking his lips.

Lupin nodded.

"But don't say that in front of your informer, Malfoy doesn't like those comparisons."

"Then he is the same as his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather…"

"Ok, ok, we get it" Remus interrupted smiling.

After shaking his head as if saying goodbye, the vampire turned quickly making his hair rise and leaving to everybody's sight a tattoo in the shape of a hieroglyphic that occupied the back of his neck and part of his left shoulder blade. The black ink stood out from the pale skin of the inmortal. The blodsucker, without even turning around, answered the unspoken question that could be heard in the minds of the mortals.

"Trust only in yourself. That's what it means" he said, before going into the darkness once again.

In the forest could be heard the cawings of some ravens and the hoots of one or two late owls.

"For how many years has he been a vampire?" Asked Harry once he had made sure that the vampire had disappeared.

"He was a greek soldier in the 50 B.C. Calculate" Remus smiled before adding. " He was twenty five years old when he was offered an immortality that he accepted without a second thought."

"And the tattoo? I doubt he got it before transforming into a vampire and I've heard that you can't change your appearance once you are a vampire."

"I don't know Harry, but remember that everything is possible in our world. _Magiam infinitum est:_ Magic is infinite."

He decided to stop thinking about the past and focused in the future.

"Why have you called him?"

"You've heard him, he is one of the best of his race. Strong, intelligent. powerful and the most important thing, old. You can't even imagine how hard it is to destroy hurt or just order to do something to a being as old as him."

"Why do you need him?"

"He is going to organize an attack" Lupin answered mysteriously.

"C'mon Moony! You haven't told me anything! Where will it be?"

"You will find out tomorrow" The lycanthrope finished, smiling evilly.

"Mr Potter, Mr McClaggan, stay for a minute, I want to tell you something about your last essay.

The aforementioned nodded at the same time their classmates were leaving the classroom.

"You aren't going to give me a bad mark, are you Remus?" Tom said sarcastically. Harry laughed.

" _They are two peas in a pod"_ Moony thought exasperated.

He went straight to the point." Ares said he will attack the castle during the quidditch match next week."

"Who is playing?" asked Voldemort seriously.

"Slytherin vs Ravenclaw" the green eyed replied automatically.

"Perfect. Harry, make sure your friends go to the match if you don't want anything happening to them."

The pupils of the next class started to occupy their seats in the class among laughs and loud conversations. Harry and Tom made a gesture to the professor and crossed the door.

"You shouldn't have said that, Tom" Harry said, seeing how all his wishes of death of the lions were becoming a reality.

The two wizards started to walk through the corridor although the unmentionable didn't realises it because he was telling his partner how disappointed he was on him for not wanting to kill the Gryffindors himself. Potter answered that the only thing he wanted was for them to die as soon as possible and if that meant not being able to do it himself, he would accept with pleasure.

They were shouting at each other when Ron appeared. "Do you have problems with this one, Harry?"

"I've got a name, Weasley" Voldemort replied with contained fury.

"Everything is ok, Ron. McClaggan was already going."

The Dark Lord turned on his heels and started to move towards his common room. While he was walking, he connected his mind with Harry's.

" _If you don't kill him, little one, I'll do it."_

" _Now you realise what I really feel, don't you? Imagine living like this for seven years."_

" _I also went to school, remember?"_

" _Yeah, during the prehistory."_

Two suits of armour exploded suddenly, making Harry smile.

The week passed without any mishaps. On the match day, the sun raised early, which meant that the sun set would be earlier than normal, giving the opportunity to Ares to attack the castle when it was almost empty.

Voldemort controlled everything, even the weather.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Seamus Finnigan, commentator of this match! I remind you that the winner of this match will have to play Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup, since Hufflepuff is disqualified. And without any more talk, here come the players!"

Harry, from the stands, followed the game without much interest. He had his five senses on alert in case anything out of normal happened. The stars could be seen on the horizon.

"And the Ravenclaw captain scores another goal for the eagles. Slytherin still in the lead 90-80! Wait a moment! It seems that Draco Malfoy has spotted the snitch and is flying towards it…. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

A figure was falling from the sky in the middle of a horrendous cry, going through all the quidditch pitch. The players stopped in the air to observe what was interrupting the game.

Harry raised from his seat, seeing that Ares' attack had already started.

"GALLOPING GARGOYLES! iT'S COLIN CREEVY!" shouted an hysterical Seamus from the tribune. The students started to shout too. A chaser from Ravenclaw started flying towards him, trying to stop his fall, but he couldn't get to him on time.

Professor Flitwick, who was one of the few professors present reacted just in time to avoid Creevey to crash into the ground.

The unmoving body stopped in mid air and the stadium stifled an exclamation. All the people present descended from the stands and approached the boy, Harry saw he had two holes on the neck, from which flowed a little river of blood.

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked with a hoarse voice.

"It looks so…"

The news of the death were passed among the students. Some students looked warily around them, as if trying to find the one who had done it.

"Children, go to the castle with calm and in silence" The voice of the charms professor said.

Harry smiled inside him, the attack had left the half of the students in shock and the other half panicked.

When they were leaving the pitch a voice could be heard laughing. Potter stopped on his tracks, the same as many others did. They were all looking for the origin of the laugh, without any outcome. A moment after, the silence took over once more.

"MORSMORDRE!"

The Dark Mark sketched out in the dark sky. The students started running, shouting like mad, trying to find a shelter between the walls of Hogwarts.

But in the entrance of the castle another surprise was awaiting for them. The dead body of Parvati Patil laid in a hideous posture on the stairs. Her twin, Padma, from Ravenclaw, fell to the ground.

The prefects and head boy and girls led the students to the Great hall, where they would spend the night. The professors made sleeping-bags appear and looked the students up inside.

As it had happened on third year, the ghosts tried to find the vampire, but as it had happened on third year too, they didn't find anything.

The next morning, during breakfast, a baggy-eyed Dumbledore started to talk to the student body.

"Given the events that happened last night, I consider that it is my duty to inform you the last discoveries that the morning has brought." The headmaster paused. "As I guess you all know, a vampire entered the grounds of Hogwarts and took the lives of two students." Several sobs could be heard. "Unfortunately, they haven't been the only ones."

"Wha….What do you mean, professor?" a scared Hufflepuff girl asked.

"It means that there have been more lives lost. Given that all the members of the houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in the quidditch pitch during the attack, the casualties are in the other two houses."

Whispers started to flood the hall.

"Silence please." the students obliged "The students who are not with us now enjoying this meal are the following: Ernie McMillan, Justin finch-Fletchley, Eleanor Branstone and Kevin Whitby from Hufflepuff. Among the losses of Gryffindor are Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy and Natalie McDonald."

Sobbing started in three of the four tables. The snakes, as always, were imperturbable, but in their insides they were jumping of joy.

"We must not forget either out librarian, Madam Pince, who was found at dawn. I ask for a minute of silence for them."

The great hall fell silent. After a minute, the headmaster raised his cup to pronounce a toast of farewell.

"They were great wizards and witches in life, remember them like that in death. To the fallen!"

Harry drank from his cup thinking:

" _To your health, Voldemort, and to yours, Ares, you have brightened my day."_

" _And to yours, Harry Potter, for a new world of darkness"_ replied Voldemort.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

While Gryffindor cried because of the losses of their housemates, Harry laughed inside him, seeing how Dumbledore's kingdom was being destroyed little by little and how the darkness was rising above everything and everyone. His own empire was about to be established.

"It's horrible, I can't believe it… Parvati… Merlin, it's impossible…" whimpered Hermione from one of the armchairs opposite the fireplace.

"So believe it. You-know-who is gaining forces each second that passes" ron said "It's being clear in which side the vampires are"

"Not everyone of them has to be evil" the girl replied trying to convince herself.

"Oh, c'mon Herm! They have more advantages uniting the dark side, the same as the giants, trolls, dementors, werewolves…"

"DON'T YOU DARE REPEAT THAT!" Harry shouted, intervening for the first time in the conversation.

The redhead blushed, realising what he had just said.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"You better don't!" Potter stood up and went to the dorms. Ginny followed him.

"Fuck, Ron, sometimes I think you are an idiot. How do you want him to defeat He who must not be named if you say those things? We are supposed to help him."

Weasley sank even more in his armchair.

"A very good act, a bit melodramatic but good nonetheless."

Harry smirked. "Why don't you go to cheer your brother?"

"Can I do it with a cruciatus?"

"You spend too many time with Bella, redhead, her hobbies are starting to affect you."

Ginny shrugged at the same time that her eyes lightened up with an evil gleam. Harry followed her gaze and found the Nimbulus Nimbletonia of Neville.

"Do you think that if I change it for devil's snare he will realise it?"

"Try it, although I doubt it, he is so stupid…" he laughed.

They stayed in silence for a while, a time the Gryffindor girl used to do what she had thought. Potter was the first one to talk again.

"What are you going to say to get to go to the academy on the easter holidays?"

"I've been talking to Snape…"

The boy frowned.

"...and he says he has no problem in telling that I'm going to his house for him to protect me and to teach me supreme potions."

"Supreme potions? Why the hell do you want to know supreme potions?"

"I've said I want to be a mediwitch. Is that, you know what? What I have always dream is helping others" Ginny answered giving away sarcasm.

"Well, I will cry a bit to the old cot and I will tell him that I'm going with Remus because I need to be with someone who understands the hurtful loss of Sirius" said Harry, with a hand over his heart, as if it was hurting.

"You are an idiot" the redhead said between laughs. The green eyed answered with a cushion to her head.

It was midnight, but the common room was still full. Harry observed his housemates with hate and disrespect: It was very likely that the Slytherins were throwing a party while he, the great Harry Potter, was stuck there hearing the useless sobs of the lions.

Lavender hadn't stopped crying all evening, the same as the fourth year girls. seamus and Dean were trying to cheer their friend up, but they too were depressed. hermione was giving honour to her title of bookworm and was sheltering herself in a book. biting her tongue once in awhile trying to contain the tears.

Ron and Neville, seated in a corner, were as pale as the being that had took their friend. they didn't say a word and looked like statues.

On the other hand, Harry was furious. Trapped in the lion's den because of the stupid order that the old cot had made and that forbid the walks in the castle out of the school hours. Quidditch and the visits to Hogsmeade had also been suppressed.

The students protested, saying that while there was daylight, they were safe, but McGonagall answered that if a vampire had been able to enter, so could a death eater or the Lord himself.

" _Tom!"_ Harry called through their connection.

There wasn't any reply.

" _Tom Riddle, answer me!"_

Nothing, Potter was talking to the walls.

" _TOM, I'M GOING TO BECOME MAD HERE! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE THAT CROSSES MY EYESIGHT!"_

" _Calm down… hip… little one, there is no need to… hip… shout"_

Harry calmed himself hearing his mentor's voice.

" _Why didn't you answer me?"_

" _A girl… hip… was flirting with me… hehe… and of course…. hip… I'm the… hip… dark lord... hip… I can't... hip… kiss a nobody… hehe… don't you think?"_

" _Tom, are you drunk?"_ he asked, cautiously.

" _Hehe… a little bit… hip… the idiot of Malfoy… hip… has made me drink five bottles of Firewhiskey… hehe… that guy thinks I'm a sponge… hehe… but he's going to pay when… hip… I regain my true body...hip… he is going to be drinking until his final day...hehe, do you agree, Harry?"_

" _Tom get into bed before you do something stupid."_

" _Hehe… Harry… I've got an idea… hehe"_

" _So you tell me tomorrow."_

" _But it is a really good one...hip … Look, I go to Dumbledore's office and tell him, do you know who I am? hehe."_

" _No, that for another day."_

" _Now" replied the stubborn Lord "escape, Harry, come to the party, you can't even imagine what Zabini is doing, hehe."_

" _I can't"_

" _Shit! And you call yourself son of a marauder?... hip… c'mon… even the mudblood is more evil than… hip… you."_

" _Maybe I would be a better marauder if you hadn't killed my father" the Gryffindor replied, bitterly._

" _And here you go again! I didn't want to, little one, I went for you… hip!"_

" _What a relief…"_

" _Oh c'mon! Don't get angry at me… hip… I was selfish, but I'm not anymore… hip… if you don't get angry I will do whatever you tell me."_

 _Harry thought for a moment about telling him to take him out of school or to destroy Hogwarts, but changed his mind._

" _Go to bed."_

" _can't it be any other thing? Please…."_

" _GO TO BED, NOW!"_

" _What a temperament, eh? Well, I'm going, but you don't get angry, okay? Good night… hip… little one."_

" _Night" Harry cut off the connection "Bloody hell! as if I were his mother!" he thought "I should have let him being ridiculous…"_

"Hey, Harry, we are going to sleep, do you come too?"

Harry nodded, he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep and sleep, and wake up the day he had to abandon Hogwarts forever.

He got into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Harry… hehe… Potter wake up…"

"Mate, he sleeps like a baby

Two people were talking in the seventh years Gryffindor boy's dorm, trying to wake up one of them.

Harry heard noises near his bed. In the beginning he thought it was Neville, but then he realised his mistake: the two figures wore Slytherin robes.

It took him two seconds to identify them: Blaise Zabini and Tom McClaggan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Shhhh…! You are going to wake the others! said the other invencible.

"Hehe… if they wake up, we curse them, okay?"

Harry looked at Voldemort hopelessly, because the Lord's irresponsibility, the plan could fail.

"I don't know what is happening with him, but he is looking forward to kill someone… I don't think he copes very well with alcohol, don't you? hehe."

"Shut up, Zabini, you aren't the best to talk. At least I don't do a striptease in the middle of the common room" Tom replied, with a teasing smile in his lips.

"It was to cheer the atmosphere…"

Potter looked from one to the other; he was either dreaming, a not very likely option since he had pinched himself several times, or those two were the biggest idiots who had ever lived.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"We've come for you, you can't lose the party, it's impressive. C'mon, dress up, I'm going to look for Ginny.

Blaise went to the door, but before he could reach it, a white lightening hit him in the back, leaving him unconscious.

Voldemort didn't realise anything since he was very busy looking at Ron Weasley, who was snoring in his bed.

"Hey, isn't this the one who shouted at me the other day? He is going to pay for it…" he tried to take his wand from his robes but it got stuck. He started to struggle and before he could take it out, the green eyed raised his own wand and said:

"Desmaius" Tom, who thanks to his state of drunkenness didn't have his defenses and shields activated, fell to the floor.

Harry put one hand on his head, disheveling his hair even more.

"I'm going to pay for what I have just done… Mobilicorpus."

The bodies of both his friend and his mentor raised in the air.

Potter took them to the snakes' common room, where a good part of his friends were dancing with the music of the Weird Sisters and participated in different games as gobstones or strip-poker.

He ignored all that and put the two bodies in their respective beds.

"Hey, mate, where have you been all night? You seem very tired." Ron asked, seeing that his friend had yawned for the fifth time.

"In our bloody dorm, where would I be? Your snores didn't let me sleep." Harry replied without perturbing. He hadn't liked being the nanny or Tom (he was used to being Blaise's.)

The redhead blushed the colour of his hair and muttered an "I'm sorry". Granger smiled, seeing the scene and Harry threw her a deadly look.

The golden trio rested under a tree on the school grounds. Many groups of students were there, looked after by McGonagall. In the end, the deputy headmistress had given up to the pleas of the students to be able to go out a short period of time each day.

Suddenly, shouting started. Harry turned his head and found himself with Rita Skeeter who was trying to get the teacher off her, who was threatening her with her wand.

"Harry! Hey, Harry, do you remember me?"

The brunette raised, followed by the other two.

"Harry, just a couple of questions please."

"We don't have time" Said Hermione.

"But if it isn't the blackmailing brat."

The journalist followed the boy who lived through Hogwart's grounds, ignoring the shouts of the teacher.

"Harry, what do you have to say about the death of your housemates?"

"That it is possible for you to be one of them, Voldemort doesn't like anyone who isn't him trying to hurt me…"

"What? But Harry…"

"First of all: it is Potter for you and second: if you ever talk to me again or if you approach me with less than 500 meters of separation, I will change sides to the dark side and I'll tell the famous vampire to break you up. That would really be a good story, don't you think?"

Skeeter stopped in her tracks and Harry got to the castle's entrance doors.

It was the only other thing he needed for his day to be horrible: Rita skeeter.

He started to walk faster, losing easily the two Gryffindors. He went to Myrtle's bathroom, he ignored the ghost and got into the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort was waiting for him there. He approached him carefully, his muscles tensed, preparing himself for the unimaginable.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green eyed dodged the green lightning.

"Curse me another time without my authorization and you won't live to tell it!"

"Me? The things I have to put up with…. I stop you from doing a crazy thing, and you award me trying to kill me. The next time, I already know what to do!"

"There won't be a next time" the Lord answered, his head bowed "I've always been bad at bearing with the alcohol, since I was your age."

"And even knowing that, you did what Draco told you."

Voldemort shrugged. "What do you want me to do, after all I am also human."

Harry laughed loudly, which made the adult get mad.

"Who do you think you are to laugh at me?"

Harry had a hand over his stomach and was rolling on the floor. Riddle looked at him for a second and drew Harry to him, hugging him fraternally. Potter was so surprised with the fodness showing that his laugh was cut off. Tom separated him with care.

"Don't get used to it, eh?"

"What was that for?" The boy replied, still shocked.

"That is my way to thank you for controlling me yesterday."

Voldemort raised and left the boy lost in his thoughts. Harry had only ever received another hug like that in his life when…

FLASHBACK

It was the only time Harry had cried, he had always been a strong child, he never allowed himself to show the least of weakness in front of anyone, but in fifth year, when he thought that Sirius had died, appearances stopped being important to him and he became a boy that was mourning the loss of his godfather. At that moment he hated everyone: Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix…

He was so shaken that he didn't realise the presence of the Lord.

"Harry…"

"GO AWAY!"

"Hear me out first."

"FUCK YOU, RIDDLE. I'M DONE! I ABANDON THE WAR! I WISH YOU ALL KILL EACH OTHER AND THAT NO ONE SURVIVES!"

"Sirius is alive" Tom interrupted.

Potter fell silent and fixed his puffy eyes in his mentor's, holding, as he only did, the gaze.

"We didn't tell you anything because we needed you act. It was all a lie, of course, authorised by Black."

"WHAT?"

The adult moved his gaze away Surrounding the two wizards appeared some flames. The invincible eyes flashed…

"I'm sorry you had to suffer, you don't deserve it."

Potter broke down, relief tears went all over his face and his hate for the Death Eaters and Voldemort disappeared. The flames disappeared and became simple smoky ashes.

Voldemort doubted, not knowing how to react. Consoling people had never been something he knew how to do. With shaking steps he approached his pupil and put a hand on his shoulder. Seeing that he wasn't rejecting his touch, he decided to hug him. The boy didn't doubt to get hold of him, easing himself of everything he had gone through.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry smiled at the memory and, now with a better mood, left the Chamber of Secrets and went to the Slytherin common room.

Draco and Pansy were arguing while Blaise begged them to be silent in respect of his hangover. Ginny was reading a book and Theo was talking to Tom. In a corner, Crabbe and Goyle were eating candies and Millicent Bulstrode shouted to a second year girl. As always, there wasn't any trace of avery, the solitary boy who completed the Slytherin seventh years squad.

Harry seated himself next to the redhead, who looked up from her book to greet him.

"What's the book about?" He asked, pointing at the thick book.

"Possessions. McClaggan lent it to me."

Harry didn't answer. The two blondes separated from each other and each one sat down in a different corner of the room.

"Mate, the next time you seen Voldemort congratulate him for the other day's attack, ok?"

Tom coughed and Harry looked at him funnily. The invincibles always treated him with respect, calling him 'milord' or 'sir', he would never have imagined that behind him he was called by his name.

" _You have to descend from your throne more often, or you don't realise anything. At least in a few months you will have me to prevent your fame to get on your head with that of being the master of the world."_

" _The hero Potter has talked."_

Suddenly, a voice came from the nothing and called for the attention of all the students. "PREFECTS, LED THE MEMBERS OF YOUR HOUSE TO THE SECURITY ROOMS IMMEDIATELY, DON'T SEPARATE AND DON'T LOSE THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU."

" _About time for Severus to act, I was starting to get bored."_

"Definitely, the old cot is stupid. He is going to take us to the most secure rooms in Hogwarts. When we attack the castle, it will be like falling off a log."

"Yeah… it won't be exciting" Draco corroborated.

"Guys I'm going, Dumbledore may have a heart attack if he sees me with you, and I don't want to let him die so soon." Harry said his farewells. Ginny nodded, knowing that what Harry had said was true.

The two Gryffindors left, leaving the snakes alone.

"So c'mon. You've heard the voice!"

With Malfoy and Parkinson in the lead, the Slytherin house at its whole wnt to the security rooms to protect themselves of the upcoming Death Eater attack that would fall over Hogsmeade and that could even affect the school.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **In case I haven't said this before:**

 _These are thoughts._

 _"These are Harry and Voldemort talking through the connection."_

 **CHAPTER 10**

Harry run to reach his common room. Ginny stayed a little behind him not to raise suspicions. Ron and Hermione were leaving at that moment, with all their housemates behind them.

"Merlin, Harry! Where were you? Didn't you hear McGonagall? Something is going to happen, if it wasn't the case, they wouldn't be taking us to the security rooms…. is your scar hurting? Have you had any visions?" Hermione said in a rush.

"Don't listen to her mate, she is hysterical."

They went through corridors and passageways, always looked after by Almost Headless Nick and another ghost whose name Harry didn't remember.

The students whispered between scared and excited and many of them looked out of the corner of their eyes to their supposed saviour.

But the boy who lived was lost in his own world, he ignored both the indiscreet looks and the speech Granger was throwing him about the security of the rooms they were going. His mind flew next to Severus, who must have been having a fabulous time in the attack.

Finally, after going down two floors, in the fifth floor, they stopped at a portrait of a young wizard with a lionlike mane who was dressing in a medieval way. The green eyed was surprised, he had never seen that portrait before.

"Gryffindors! How nice to see you! It has been a long time since I've been used, since 1943, if my calculations are correct."

"Sorry, sir, but, can you let us in? The school is in danger" said a sixth year prefect of Gryffindor.

"So then, what are you doing here, my little lions? You have to fight to protect the ladies and the youngsters!"

"Hey! We can protect ourselves!" Ginny jumped, very angry at the portrait.

The students looked at each other, asking themselves who was the man in the portrait who was calling them little lions. The Ravenclaws appeared then, led by anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, who after the death of his twin sister hadn't been the same again.

"What's the matter? Why don't you go in?"

"Because we are preparing a party" Ron replied. Maybe the Ravenclaw idiot thought they were there because they wanted to.

"If they are the eagles of my beautiful Rowena!" Interrupted the portrait waving at the new arrivals.

The students looked at each other again, this time with mocking faces.

"I know who you are!" Luna said suddenly. The other looked at her strangely. "You don't see it? It's pretty clear…"

"Stop with the talk, Lovegood and tell us who he is once and for all" Blaise insisted. The students of the four houses had already arrived and now they were piled in the narrow corridor.

"It's Gryffindor! Godric Gryffindor!"

"My dear lady, how intelligent you are! I should name you knight and honorary Gryffindor" The portrait replied at the same time he drew a sword, a sword that Harry recognised as the oone he had pulled out of the sorting hat on his second year.

The truth was that he still asked himself how he had done it. That was luck and all the other things were trivialities.

 _So this is Gryffindor._

He observed him attentively, apart from the characteristic hair, the founder seemed like a normal man, strong but not stocky, attractive but not as much as Sirius was… His yellow eyes were fixed in something situated above him… in his scar.

"But what do my eyes see! The boy who lived! Very nice to meet you, boy! So you are in my house… I don't doubt it, you are a true gryffindor."

 _I wouldn't have seen that coming._

"He is the true lion king" Malfoy said, and his commentary produced many laughs among the students.

Harry tightened his fists and left his mind blank to avoid breaking his friend's half in two.

"Can you let us in, please?" Said a kid from Hufflepuff.

"No."

Sighs went through the corridor.

"And can I know why not?" Harry asked, starting to get angry.

"Because I only let in the pople my dear lion Albus wants me to, and as he is not here, you don't go in."

"Godric, please, let the cubs in, they could be in danger" the headmaster appeared in the corridor at that moment.

"With cubs you mean only my cubs, don't you?"

"No my dear Godric, we are in an extreme situation, that's why we have called you. Everybody without an exception must be sheltering here."

"The viper attempts too?" The slytherin protested.

"Godric, please, behave. Left your differences with Salazar aside for a moment, they are only innocent kids."

 _Innocents, he says._ The invincibles thought. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, he was making great efforts not to send the headmaster an Avada Kedavra. But no, he had to control himself, it wasn't the moment nor the place.

"Okay Albus, but I don't want any hissing."

Dumbledore nodded. The portrait moved and allowed the students to enter what seemed like a common room, but with some differences. This room was for the four houses and as such, the banners of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin decorated the place.

"And why does that fossil of the lion have to be guarding the door if this room is for everyone?" Draco asked "That has a name: discrimination."

Some students were getting comfortable in the different couches of the room. To the joy of Harry, his friends seated near him.

"For your knowledge, Malfoy. When this room was first used was to protect the students of your dear Slytherin, who had became mad."

"Mind you words, mudblood" Tom said, standing up to his ancestor "Salazar was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, I won't let you talk about him that way."

Hermione fell silent.

"Why don't you go to poisson the air to another place?" Ron said.

"Because this room belongs to everybody and I don't see your name written anywhere, Weasley. If it is such a bother, you move."

"Dream on, ferret."

"Whatever you say, wesel."

"Shut up!"

"You started it, what's the matter now? You don't know any other bad word?"

Ron pulled out his wand and Draco did the same.

 _Give him what he deserves, please._ Potter thought, cheering for his brother in all but blood.

"Ronald, no! You are a prefect and as such you must give an example!"

The redhead looked at the blonde with hate and after some moments he obeyed Hermione.

"Don't think you are free, Malfoy. One day I will get to you and…"

"...you will get the humiliation of your life" Malfoy finished "By the way, I didn't thought you could fall lower, but I now see I was wrong. Going out with a mudblood…"

Harry hid his laugh pretending to have a cough attack, while Hermione blushed lightly.

"Shut up, Death Eater!"

Draco looked at him, smiling mockingly.

In different corners of the room there were arguments like this one but after some minutes of adaptation, the atmosphere calmed.

" _Harry, you have to go now!"_

Harry looked at Voldemort for a moment and then directed his gaze to his 'friends'.

"I'm going to the bathroom" When he was going, seamus told him:

"Try to find out what's happening."

The snakes followed Harry five minutes later. harry was looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors, waiting patiently for his friends.

"Even if you look at yourself in the mirror for a thousand years, you won't get more handsome" Theo laughed.

Pansy, without wasting any time pulled a timeturner from her robe. "Get close to me." The other obliged, surrounding the blonde girl.

Suddenly, the door opened but the invincibles didn't even wink. "I'm sorry, I'm late" Ginny apologised, panting.

When they all were ready, Pansy turned the little hourglass and everything started to blur. After some second everything went back to its normal shape.

The present was now the past, and time was playing for them.

"Do you have the cloak?" Blaise asked looking around, making sure they were alone.

"Who do you think I am?" Harry replied, showing the valuable cloak.

The six teenagers moved in the utmost of silences through the dark passageway that led to the town. The noises of the battle started to be heard clearly.

"Who will go first?" asked the youngest of the group.

"Me" Draco replied "It's my turn."

The others nodded, agreeing with the proposal. They put the hoods of their battle cloaks on and their faces were hidden by the shadows.

The angelical figure of the blonde disappeared from the passageway that led to Honeydukes with a pop that made the others smile. Draco liked to be noticed in any situation, whatever it was.

The shouts increased in volume. Harry and Ginny followed the Malfoy fortune heir. Behind them was Pansy, and last but not least, Blaise and Theo.

The landscape was distressing. The battle was hard and bloody, but the majority of the lossed belonged to the aurors. When the invincibles appeared a shiver went through the presents. Harry enjoyed his opponent's fear and fed from it. At his signal, his friends started to attack.

The spells, curses and charms crossed the town from one side to the other. The dark mark stood in the sky with elegance…

Potter felt how Nagini was troubled in the manor. He decided to invoke her, a giant snake would cause panic among the few citizens that remained in the town.

Nagini made his magistral apparition in the central square. Her first movement was swallowing the owner of the Tea Shop, Madam Puddifoot, a place where he had been in fifth year with Cho. Her husband fainted with the spectacle, becoming easily the second victim of the reptil.

" _Make them suffer, dear. Don't kill them so fast, what's the good part in doing so?"_ Harry hissed.

" _There are a lot of preys…. a lot of time… let me have fun…"_

Harry threw the killing curse at the first auror that crossed his path, probably, he was fairly new and wasn't even twenty years old, but he had chosen the wrong side that would led him to his death.

A cynic smile crossed his face and he fixed his attention in the battle again.

As if from nowhere, ten aurors surrounded the invincibles, Potter recognised them easily. They were the elite, the best, experts in white magic, martial arts and, above all… fencing. By direct orders the two times they had battled they had let them live, but today they could whatever they wanted.

Each one of them drew a sword. The blades shined with the last rays of the sun. He exchanged looks with his friends, this wasn't a joke anymore, now they were fighting for their lives.

The rest of the aurors and Death Eaters continued with their personal battles. Voldemort's partner raised an arm and a lightning fell from the sky. He now had in his hand a sword made by fire. His friends imitated him and the duel commenced. Each invincible, except Ginny (less expert in that art) was facing two aurors.

Harry moved with skill and speed, feinting movements and doing others impossible for anyone but him. It didn't take him much to eliminate one of his opponents, who was already exhausted from other battles, nut for his disgrace the other opponent was more skilled and not as tired.

After some minutes he had several cuts in his arms and a big wound in his stomach that was bleeding abundantly.

"I'm tired of this silliness, you will regret confronting me." Angry, he gained forces from god knows where and killed the girl with a final thrust. A stab in another place would have been minor, but in the temple… The woman fell to the floor, dead, and Harry smiled when he recognised her. She was Mandy Luxor, prestigious specialist in the invincibles.

He raised his sword once more to attack a new enemy when he felt a sharp blade piercing his back. He turned, surprised. It was one of Draco's opponents, who had attacked him by treason.

Scared, he looked for his friend among the multitude. The blonde was lying on the ground, escorted by the Lestrange.

"And you brag about honour? What honour exist when attacking from behind, auror?" he spit.

"Close your mouth, Death Eater. We will see if you are as brave in Azkaban."

"Nobody calls me a Death Eater!" Harry pulled out the blade from his back. "I visited Azkaban not so long ago and I didn't like it" he raised his left hand "Avada Kedavra" the auror opened his eyes surprised, Potter had just performed wandless magic "goodbye" the green eyed fell to his knees, exhausted, but happy.

The members of the order and of the ministry had disappeared, Hogsmeade was now under the control of the dark.

"Drink this, Potter." he looked up, Severus Snape was holding him to prevent him from falling to the ground. He took the potion his professor was offering and drunk it at once.

"How is it that you are here? Shouldn't you be inside the castle?"

"Time is a very powerful weapon, Potter" answered simply the professor.

Harry nodded, understanding. His wounds were healing quickly and his head was clearing up, allowing him to observe the battlefield more clearly.

Remus was lying under a tree under the care of Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix was reviving his nephew with Rabastan's help. Nott, supported by Ginny, was making his sone drink a healing potion and Pansy was healing Blaise a cut on his cheek.

Avery shouted then, startling everyone. "We are going to the manor! Whoever has to return to Hogwarts, hurry up, you have ten minutes left."

The tired Death Eaters disappeared, being replaced by others, who would become the guards of the village.

"Potter, Weasley, stop lazing around . Our time is finishing" Snape growled, ignoring the snakes.

The teens stood up and went to the castle in silence, they were still tired but the potion would erase any trace of exhaustion in a few minutes. Blaise looked at his watch and then at his friends with a funny smile.

"Guys, we have three minutes!" Immediately after, he transformed into a cat and started running. The others followed him, also in their animal form.

They reached the bathroom of the security rooms just in time. Harry freshened his face with water and smiled at his friends.

"I have to admit it, I missed the action" He exited the restroom with a smiling Ginny behind him.

Seeing him, Seamus, Dean and Ron approached him, waiting for the information he could have found.

"Were they present, Harry?" Thomas asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Potter only nodded, as if he were really upset.

Finnegan suppressed a sob. His family had gone to the village to do some shopping and he didn't know I they had escaped. Ginny, next to him, hid a smile, she had killed the mother of the Irish.

"Who do you think they are?" Ron asked, referring to the invincibles.

"I think Lestrange is among them" Neville answered with a whisper barely audible.

Harry looked at him with disdain. Bellas, as well as both Rabastan and Rodolphus were great Death Eaters, but not good enough to be part of the select group.

"I don't think they are human, it's impossible for them to be" Seamus added.

"Bollocks! Of course they are human, the only thing that differences them from the rest is that they are despicable murderers without any principle.

PUM!

The books of the shelves shooted off, the volumes hit the students, hurting them. A frozen wind appeared from nowhere making the presents fall silent. Granger fell silent too, the sudden cold made her shiver.

Harry tightened his fists. Nobody, absolutely nobody would call him despicable murderer and even less in front of him. A dark aura, invisible for everybody except for the Lord, surrounded him, keeping him totally invulnerable to Voldemort's attempts to calm him down.

The invincible looked at each other, they knew all that uncontrolled magic belonged to their friend but they ignored the way to stop him.

Tom concentrated all his power in the boy he had opposite him, he was getting angry quickly too, but he had to control himself if he wanted to help Harry.

" _Potter! Potter, stop! If you don't, magic will consume you!"_

A chair went just over his head, rubbing his left ear.

" _Bloody elemental! Stop or I will see myself forced to drain your magic!"_ Seeing that he hadn't any option left, he surrounded the unstable mind of the brunette with his power and started to stun him from the inside.

Harry didn't oppose any resistance to the invasion, he let Riddle rock him until he fell deeply asleep. He felt safe with him, he was his true father. James Potter might have given him his name and appearance, but Tom had helped defining his personality. It had been Tom who stayed with him in the good and in the bad moments, thanks to him he was now one of the most powerful wizards of the world. Thanks to him Harry Potter was who he was.

Little by little, everything calmed in the chamber and the students started to talk peacefully again, happy with the pathetic scare a ghost had given them. Voldemort saw Harry asleep in one of the couches and couldn't help the smile on his lips.

" _Damn it, Potter. You are going to be a great partner."_

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **As you may or may not know, English is not my first language and I'm sure I make many mistakes writing that could be easily avoided. So if anyone is interested in revising the chapters before they are uploaded, contact me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

 **Also, thank you** **SamWise345** **, who is going to revise the chapters before they are posted!**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Harry woke from his dream but stayed lying down with his eyes still closed. He felt sick, sad, and without feeling like doing anything.

 _Maybe I'm feeling like this because of what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have let my powers take control._

He unglued his eyelids with tediousness.

"AHHHHHH! Dra… Malfoy, what are you doing in my bed?"

The boy woke up, startled, and with him, half of the student body. Harry could only watch with wide eyes the blond boy who was calmly stretching out.

"Relax, split-face, we are not in your filthy bed, just in case you don't remind it, we are still in the security rooms."

Potter looked around him confused, the memories were reaching him now.

Last night, the professors had divided them by age and gender, but not by house. They had made appear a huge mattress where they all would sleep together, but he was so tired that he hadn't noticed any of that, he had just let himself fell to the comfy mattress and, from there, to Morfeo's kingdom. His _brother,_ worried, had done everything in his power to locate himself next to him, just in case.

"Don't worry, Harry. Anyone would have the same reaction as you if he were to wake up next to this thing." Dean said, putting a hand in his shoulders.

 _Don't touch me, mudblood._ He thought furiously. Blaise saved his from provoking an earthquake.

"Weasley, your snores could be heard in Atlantis."

"Yeah, we couldn't sleep because of you." Crabbe was approaching the redhead dangerously and Goyle was following him.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS: GO BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE COMMON ROOMS. tHE NORMAL TIMETABLE WILL CONTINUE WITHOUT INTERRUPTIONS."

Several moans sounded in the security rooms.

While he was having breakfast, Harry received a letter from the last person he wanted to hear at this moment: Tom Riddle.

The threat was written in parsel, the old alphabet created by Salazar Slytherin and only understandable for the parselmouth, and which Voldemort had taught him when he was just a kid.

 _Potter,_

 _I don't know what you are playing at but yesterday's situation won't pass without a ban. You and your team of inepts have disappointed me. You consider yourself better than the Death Eaters, yet you demonstrated me yesterday that you are just some egocentric kids that aren't even able to defeat a bunch of aurors with dignity._

 _Your turmoil will also be punished, I won't let your temperament ruin my plans. Care your steps, kid, or I will personally take care of your wish of not finishing school._

 _Lord Voldemort._

Harry swallowed, Voldemort never threatened in vain. He threw a quick look at the Slytherin table and a shiver went through his dorsal spine, Tom's eyes were a scarlet red, just like in his serpent form.

Without stopping looking at him, McClaggan took a long sip from his cup and, slowly, his eyes changed to a fair blue.

The brunette felt all the fury of the Lord in that look and, unconsciously, trembled thinking about what his punishment would be.

 _But they had won in the end!_

" _No Harry, don't think that. That will only make him angrier"_ He reproached himself.

"Mate, who's the letter from? You have gone paler than Snape."

"Ehh… from an obscene fan" he replied, burning the parchment.

Ron laughed and the green eyed looked at him with disgust.

Surely, he wouldn't laugh as much when he knew that Voldemort had killed the boy who lived right in front of him.

 _Stop it, Tom isn't going to kill me… at least I hope so… but it was a nonsense! Dumbledore's closeness must be affecting him…_

He laughed nervously and got up from his seat. When he was leaving the Great Hall, he bumped into Malfoy and they both took the opportunity to exchange some words.

"Damn it, Potter! Always in my way!" Shouted the blond for all the room to hear, whispering he added " If I get to survive Voldemort, I'm telling you, I won't survive my father. He has a monumental rage."

"But we did it in the end. We ended the aurors! Why the hell is he so angry? As if the Death Eaters didn't fail in multiple occasions…" whispered the lion. "Get lost, ferret."

Draco moved past him, giving his back to his friend. He walked straight and without shaking, his face was a perfect mask that hid all his feelings, but his heart was beating like crazy, bombing an amount of blood that he didn't need. He got lost in the maze that were the hallways but he didn't care.

All in all, this time next week I will be dead…

"Okey guys, after the holidays we will practice the Disillusionment Charm, read the theory."

Harry looked at Flitwick with a bored air, he dominated that spell since second year. He followed his friends out of the classroom.

"Where are you and Remus finally going?"

"To the Middle East, we are still deciding which countries to visit."

"That is fantastic! The oriental magic is extremely interesting, Harry. It has an endless energy source coming from the Earth's core; that connection to the natural world allows them to experiment with new potions and perform unsuspected rituals for anyone outside their circles. All that envelops their magic in a mystery aura that I, personally, find fascinating."

The other two members of the golden trio looked at each other, one faking surprise and admiration and the other completely horrified.

"Herm, you really haven't performed a intelligence spell on yourself, have you?"

"But what are you saying, Ronald? You know perfectly well that they are illegal. Besides, what I have told you is nothing, later I will go to the library to look for more information for Harry." the girl replied, slightly blushed.

"It isn't really necessary, Hermione. Thank you." Potter said like an automat. He wasn't completely focusing in what he was doing. With his magic drainage and Tom's letter he was completely gone.

"To the library? You are drunk! But the holidays start in five days!"

"I'm perfectly well, Ron, and I'm only trying to help. Just in case you don't remember, here our friend" she emphasised the last word "Is the one who has to defeat you know who, and in order to do that he will need as much information as possible."

The two prefects moved away from Potter, who was absent looking towards the horizon. The mudblood's words had reminded him of his next encounter with Tom, which if not mortal, he was sure coming out of it badly injured.

He sighed resigned, he had already confronted the Lord's fury and it hadn't gone that bad, had it?

 _Whatever must come will come._

"Harry" he came back to reality, someone was calling out for him.

He turned, with his innocence mask perfectly put in place and found the ancient figure of his headmaster.

 _The only thing that lacked._

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind coming with me to my office? We have to talk about your vacation…"

"Has something happened?"

"Oh, no! Well, at least, nothing you don't already know."

"Are you talking about Hogsmeade attack?"

The old cot nodded.

"Lemon sorbet" The gargoyle spined, showing the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's chambers.

Remus was already there, he waved at harry and then focused his attention on the headmaster.

"Before starting, tea? Lemon drop?"

The brunette turned the offer down. That was one of the main laws of Voldemort (instilled by force when he was six): Never accept food from a declared enemy.

Lupin turned it down too.

"You don't mind if I serve myself one, do you? No, of course not." he said while he unwrapped a sweet. "Well, let's start, Harry. Due to the last events, and I'm not only talking about yesterday's happenings, we have created a list of rules that you will have to obey for your own security. If they are not completely followed, Remus has the duty to communicate it to us and we will bring you back to the school. Everything understood up to this point?"

 _What does this guy think about me, that I'm a twat?_

Potter nodded, he even allowed himself to a small shiver, after all, he was the one who had 'lost' his godfather less than a year ago, the one whose destiny was already written…

 _Nonsense..._

Dumbledore comforted him with a look of fake tenderness.

After some minutes of hearing stupid rules, each useless than the other, the boy was allowed to continue with his normal schedule.

"Is all this necessary, Albus?" Lupin said, referring to one of his last guidelines: Potter will never go to the loo alone.

"You know it is, Remus. Harry is our only hope in this war; he is a too important tool, we can't risk to have him in the minimal peril, even if this is cutting with a sheet of paper. Losing Potter would mean the end of our days and of our society, that's what the prophecy itself says."

"But, what about Harry? Aren't you concerned about his mental health? He has suffered too much, the last thing he needs now is to be reminded of his destiny."

"The boy is perfectly well, you are the one who must not worry. But understand that at this moment what worries me the most is the security of our world, and if to save it it means that Harry Potter must live controlled 24/7 until the day he faces Voldemort, don't doubt for a moment that he will."

The lycanthrope nodded and asked to be allowed to exit the room.

 _Shithead old cot._

Snape, who was shouting at some Hufflepuffs near of where his staffmate was, received his thought and smiled.

"Have a good trip, Harry! Write to us! I hope the information I gave you proves itself useful!"

"Yeah… And let's hope you find yourself a girl too…" Hermione shut the redhead up elbowing him in the stomach.

Harry's mouth drew a fake smile and waved goodbye the scarlet train, which in that precisely moment was starting to move.

Remus, sitting in one of the platform benches was looking at the locomotive with nostalgia. Before him were the spectres of young James, Sirius, Peter and himself, talking nonchalantly about their next prank.

He sighed.

 _I hope we meet in hell, Peter, we have an issue to finish off._

The Potter's offspring put him out of his thoughts.

"We better get going, Remus, the sooner I go through Voldemort's lecture, the better."

Lupin gave him a half smile.

"That's the worst part of being the best kid, then everybody expect everything from you."

"You are telling me from your own experience, aren't you?" he answered smiling.

Harry and the marauder went back to the castle in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. The brunette remembered his last encounter with the American.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Harry can't eat anything before the good estate of the food has been confirmed, Harry will carry his wand at all moments, the invisible cloak and a portkey in case the bad guys come looking for him... " Harry murmured leaving the headmaster's office. " _Hypocrite old cot, I will use your head as a paper clip..."_

" _Of course, Potter. Would you mind telling me how you will do it? Because I assure you that Dumbledore is not like those aurors you faced yesterday and who you took your time to defeat."_

McClaggan was in front of him, piercing him with a glare. Harry, for the first time since he was nine, stopped looking at his mentor in the eyes.

The gesture infuriated Voldemort.

" _Look into my eyes. If you look away it means that you consider yourself as an inferior. You are not my subject Potter, always remember it. In three months you will be my partner, want it or not, and for that you have to be the best. Understood?"_

Tom touched the green eyed's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"You are my equal, Potter. An stupid and incompetent equal, but my equal after all."

The brunette smiled.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The conversation proved useful because Harry stopped fearing for his life. He only had to regain the Lord's complete trust and everything would go back as how it was before.

Severus snape was waiting for them at the entrance of the school with an old quaffle in his hands. Strange scene.

"Professor Lupin, mister POtter, the headmaster has given this to me for you. It will go in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Severus." said the lycanthrope taking the frayed ball.

"I hope you have a nice holiday." the Slytherin head of house said with irony.

 _Great, this guy also knows what we have coming from Voldemort…_ Thought the only student present.

Remus put his eyes blank and ignored the commentary of his ex-classmate, but Harry didn't want to be trampled by the Death Eater.

"Of course… Snivellus" The portkey activated just in that moment, leaving a very angry potion teacher alone in the entrance of the castle.

"Moony! Harry!"

"Calm down, Padfoot! And put me down, I can't breath!" The lycanthrope fighted to break free from the animagus, who was holding him tightly.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Immediate effect, Black put his friend down on the floor and bowed his head ashamed.

"You don't love me, nobody loves me… It's been three months and that's the way you greet me… Buahhh."

Harry laughed, he loved his godfather.

"Don't laugh kid" he whined "This is not a matter of laugh… buahhh."

"C'mon, Paddy, it's over, of course I love you." Remus said, continuing with the joke.

"Really? You promise it on Merlin?" Sirius asked with a naughty smile.

The two marauders looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"I'm happy to see you, brother."

"I've missed your sermons, Moony."

They hugged fraternally and then the older of the two fixed his attention on the teenager that was watching the scene funnily.

"How's everything, kid?"

"About time, I was feeling like a third wheel." He answered smiling.

"Bahh, the thing is that Remus is old, the poor guy wouldn't have been able to stand me welcoming you first."

"Hey, some respect! Besides, I remind you that you are a month older than me so if I'm old, you…"

"Don't say it, for Salazar!" Black interrupted covering his ears.

"But you don't look your age." Harry entered the arguing.

"You shut up, kid! What do you know about life?"

Potter smiled with satisfaction.

"By the way, Voldemort is waiting for you in his office."

The smile disappeared from the brunette's face.

"And couldn't you have mentioned it earlier?"

He broke out running, he was that fast that he didn't saw Lucius who was coming out from one of the rooms and he run into him. Malfoy was pushed against the wall and the papers he carried with him flew in all directions.

"But, what the hell…"

"I'm sorry!" Harry was already far from him.

"Bloody child… Accio."

When he met the rest of the invincibles he was already covered in sweat and completely blushed.

"Shit, if I face Voldemort like this he will throw me an Avada for being a pig."

Pansy looked at him with disapproval.

"You don't need to put that face, darling, but try running through all the manor in five minutes and let's see how you finish."

The blonde didn't look away from him, but this time, her gaze was arrogant. She raised her wand and with a wave, she left his friend completely clean.

"Magic exists for more things than just killing, you know?"

Potter was going to argue back when a voice coming from the other side of the door interrupted him.

"Get in."

The invencibles looked around, supporting each other. Harry laughed imperceptibly.

 _As if we were in a death row._

Voldemort, now in his true body, observed them one by one piercing them with his gaze. The teenagers emptied their minds and faced their master.

"I suppose you all know why you are here. Just in case you don't know I'll remind you. You are here because you have become overconfident, this thing that you are the best has entered your minds that much that you were almost defeated by a gang of stupid aurors. Dumbledore, even if he doesn't look so, is not stupid, so do yourselves a favour and don't underestimate him or any of his followers."

Riddle stopped.

"You are some authentic incompetents! You, Draco, since when do you handle a sword? Since you were four? Five? And you, Harry, you didn't have any other idea than killing an auror using wandless magic, didn't you? So anyone can see and go tell the story to Dumbledore." Voldemort infuriated more and more by the moment. "This week you will have fencing classes, I won't allow this to happen again, and for your own good, before you go back to the school be the best, because if you aren't, you will not go back."

Harry hoped that with that lecture he would forget the punishment, but he didn't have such luck…

"And of course don't think that you are leaving unhurt… Crucio."

"No!" Raising his right hand, Potter created a shield that stopped the curse.

His friends stood in shock, not knowing what to do.

"HOW DO YOU DARE!" Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had just been defied by his soon to be partner in presence of the rest of his pupils.

"No, Tom. This is the first time that we have half failed you, because don't you dare tell me that we lost the fight last week. We defeated them, with a lot of effort but we did it in the end. We will go to the classes but you won't punish us. Not this time."

His friends looked at him in shock. What was he doing ordering that thing to the Dark Lord? And why was the Lord putting his wand away?

"All right. You are right. But if there is another mistake, as small as it may be, there won't be pity for anyone, understood?"

General nods.

"You can go, all except you, Harry. Don't forget that your first class is today, I want you at ten sharp in the gym."

The invincibles left, still not believing their good luck.

Harry remained in the same position, he couldn't believe what he had just done and even less that Voldemort had obeyed him.

"I don't want to be in evidence in front of more people because of you, Potter."

The brunette nodded, he was shaking slightly. From where had he gotten the courage to stop Tom?

 _In the end it seems that I have a Gryffindor part and all..._

"Stop thinking that nonsense and pay attention." Harry crossed his gaze with the adult's. "Your turmoil from the other day can not be repeated, Dumbledore suspects something."

"What?"

"What you are hearing, but don't worry, he thinks that you don't know you are an elemental yet, so as for now, we are a bit ahead. As for now."

Harry let himself drop in a chair, opposite Riddle.

"In order to you finally controlling your powers, you will meet with me in my rooms everyday at mealtime."

"And why not at nighttime? We used to train in the dark."

"Because you are already busy at night."

Harry looked at him confused.

"You have fencing classes, Harry."

"Then change the time."

"It's not possible."

"Why?"

Voldemort smiled mysteriously. "You will see."

"You and your little secrets." Harry said at the same time he left the room.

"Goodbye, eh?"

Potter answered with a bang of the door.

He walked without a direction, letting himself be carried by his legs. Suddenly he felt how something soft went through his legs. He looked to the floor and found something that looked like a young black panther.

"Shadow!"

The panther run towards the voice that was calling for her. Harry, out of curiosity, followed her.

"You are a bad one, you know? You can't escape like that." A young girl, half hidden by the shadows, petted the panther.

"Is she yours?"

The girl turned. "Yes."

"She's really beautiful" He looked at the girl and recognised her. "Hey, I know you! You are the girl who dumped me on christmas."

"Very good, Potter. I see you don't forget easily." She replied smiling.

"And are you finally going to tell me who you are?"

"I don't know…"

"What are you doing here!" Exclaimed someone who was coming from one of the main hallways.

"Draco?" The girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Do you know her?" Asked at the same time the green eyed.

"Of course I know her!".


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is a traduction. The original story is called "Sobre la Verdadera Historial del Niño que Vivió" and it's written in Spanish by NorixBlack.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

" _Do you know her?"_

"Of course I know her!"

 **CHAPTER 12**

"But, weren't you at Durmstrang?"

"You see." answered the stranger "And shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" She asked then.

"We're on holidays. Does your mother know you are here?"

"Are you dumb? How can you think she doesn't know?"

Harry watched them both astonished, they seemed to know each other really good.

"Can I now know who the hell you are?" He said, pointing at her with his index finger.

"Morgana, Morgana Lestrange."

Potter stopped some seconds trying to process the information. Since when did the Lestrange have kids? But of course, she could be an illegitimate daughter of Rabastan. Knowing him, he wouldn't be surprised.

"My parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus." She clarified, as if reading his thoughts.

 _That's it! That's why she had looked so familiar the first time he saw her, she had reminded him of the mortal Bella!_

"That means you are…"

"Cousins" Draco finished.

"What about get going to the classroom? I don't think we can afford being late." Malfoy added. "No exceptions for anyone, remember?"

Harry laughed slightly.

Lestrange looked at them confused but didn't say anything. He whispered some inaudible words to shadow and the panther disappeared in a corner.

In one of the main halls of the manor was taking place a meeting with the principal magical families, leaded by the Slytherin heir.

Harry sighed, those things always bored him. With a decided pace he crossed the room to place himself in the Lord's right side.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

The boy answered with a small nod. Both wizards were located in two seats opposite the rest of the hall. Voldemort, as usual, with an arrogant and proud bearing. Harry, seated with his legs crossed and a soft-drink in his hand. So similar and so different at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Lestrange had a daughter?"

"You never asked."

Potter huffed. Tom looked at him for a moment and then turned to watch Sirius again, who was trying to seduce the young Hera McNair, who smiled funnily at the occurrences of her companion.

"Morgana spent all her childhood with his paternal grandparents, that's why she attended Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Of course she was well protected by my spies, her parents had been great Death Eaters, some of the most faithful, and She, as you can see, has a great potential."

Harry nodded while he observed the movements of the girl.

"It seems like she doesn't completely displease you. eh?"

Harry looked at his mentor in the eyes, defying him. "Why do you care?"

"I just worry about you, you know, the hormones…"

"Oh, shut up!"

"My little boy is growing up!"

"But, what's the matter with you? You haven't been drinking, have you?"

At that moment they noticed that they were the centre of attention of everyone in the room. Harry blushed a little and Voldemort went back to his cold and imperturbable voice tone, making the Death Eater go back to their own affairs.

"I don't see anyone new here."

"That's because there isn't anyone new. Why should there be?"

"But didn't we have fencing? Who is going to teach us?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Harry, or in your case, the jaguar."

"Retarded" Harry murmured.

"You are a bit sensitive today. Why don't you go with your girlfriend and let me be?"

"Morgana isn't my girlfriend, I've just met her."

"Who has said anything about Morgana?" the Lord replied with a superior smile.

"You are impossible."

Tom laughed, he really enjoyed pissinng his young partner off.

"ANDROMEDA!"

Harry turned, as did the rest of the people.

Sirius hung from the neck of a mature women, who had black hair as the night and cold eyes. She smiled, as if begging pardon for the childlike behaviour of the man that was holding onto her.

His godfather finally released her and Potter saw for the first time the so-called Andromeda. He froze. What was SHE doing here? Better said, what was an auror doing at HIS home? And why wasn't Voldemort doing anything? While he was lost in his confused thoughts, the newcomes got closer.

"Milord, it's a pleasure to be in your presence."

"I'm very satisfied with both you and your daughter, Andromeda. You are doing an spectacular job."

The two women blushed with satisfaction.

"I suppose you already know my partner, Harry Potter.

They looked at him, in the youngest's eyes Harry could recognise a spark of recognition.

"You owe him as much or even more respect and obedience than me. Understood?" The Lord continued.

Two nods were the only answer.

"You can go. Enjoy the party."

Harry stood up, following the two women, who were getting comfortable in a big couch.

" _Hey, who gave you permission to go?"_

There wasn't an answer.

" _Do not ignore me, Potter, you are playing with fire."_

Nothing.

" _Bloody kid!"_

" _I have something to do, Tom. Can't you be without me for a second?"_ he replied at the same time he approached the couches zone.

" _Grr…"_

" _I'll take that as a yes."_ he took a breath "Tonks?" the witch turned.

"Hi, Harry! I see you are a lot happier than the last time we met."

 _Okay, this situation only has a possible solution._

"You are a spy, aren't you?"

The metamorphmagus nodded. "Since I was born."

"Then we have something in common." Potter added, taking a seat in a near armchair.

"It seems so." He looked at his left where the women who had hugged Sirius was eyeing him curiously. "This is my mother, Andromeda Black."

The older woman greeted him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Black? But, weren't you married to a mudblood?"

"Yes, arranged marriage."

Harry looked at her, not understanding.

"As you know we are three sisters. Bella, the eldest, married Rodolphus, and Narcissa married Lucius. None of those marriages was arranged because it wasn't necessary. Both had chosen to marry heirs of great pureblood families" she paused to breath "I wasn't thinking in uniting my life to anyone, but my parents didn't agree with me so they arranged a marriage with Maximus Pritchard, a classmate son of two prestigious wizards."

"But…"

"But the Lord had other plans. He needed a spy in his ranks so he chose me. I acted like I was giving up my family and to make it look real, I married the stupid of Ted Tonks, with who I conceived Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that, mum!"

The other ignored her.

"And where is your husband now? Doesn't he suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. He's dead. An… unfortunate incident. That's why I took my maiden name again."

Harry laughed and looked interrogatively at the auror, who was having fun changing the colour of her eyes.

"And now I am the who has to take her place. A pain in the neck, but anything for the cause."

Potter laughed again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"What's you real appearance?"

"That, Potter, is a secret I will take to the tomb." Tonks answered, smiling evilly.

Harry didn't push the topic anymore but suddenly a doubt popped into his mind.

"And how can you hide the mark? Because you are marked, I suppose."

The morpho rolled up the sleeve of the robe and the dark tattoo could be perfectly seen. Suddenly the mark started to disappear until finally the arm became completely clean of any trace of it. "The perks of having my powers, Harry."

The brunette nodded.

" _Boy, come here, I have to say something important."_

" _Yes, daddy."_

" _Don't play with me, boy."_

" _Oh, for Salazar. Two minutes without me and look in what mood you are!"_

Nonetheless, Harry returned to his seat. When Tom was going to say something, it usually was interesting.

"My Death Eaters, invincibles…" fury in his last word "I have been thinking about a new attack which I hope you will enjoy."

The room fell silent and even the golden boy stopped chewing the gum he had in his mouth to focus in the words his partner was saying. What was he plotting now?

"In this mission I want the best, nothing of beginners afraid of blood, or scared newly graduates… just the best."

" _Stop this and tell us where it will be, Riddle."_

Tom looked at him with an evil gleam shining in his eyes. "We will attack the Beauxbatons Academy."

People from one corner to the other started to murmur.

"Potter, you will be the one responsible of everything. Choose your generals and with the help of Giraud prepare the strategy. I want everything ready in a week."

Pierre Giraud, a French Death Eaters in his forties, professor of care of magical creatures in said school, smiled at the same time that Harry nodded.

"One last thing before giving the word to my partner. I will also assist to the… event. I hope that no one disappoints me."

Potter knew that 'no one' was for him. Tom was giving him the chance to regain his trust, and he sure wouldn't disappoint him.

"Black, Lupin, Malfoy, Snape and Lestrange, I want you as team captains. Choose your teams and give me a list this very night." the boy ordered. The aforesaid nodded, proud to be commanding the mission.

He was in the library, his eyes were red because of all the reading but he didn't care. He would, once and for all, demonstrate Tom and the rest of the world what he was capable of.

"You should cut it." Said a voice behind him.

He turned and found the unmistakable Morgana Lestrange. She was dressed with muggle clothing, with tight jeans and a pretty suggestive black tank hair was tied in a high ponytail from which some locks were falling, giving her an untameable look.

 _She must be brave to walk around like this in the manor_ he thought. After the visual exam he remembered what she had just said and hurried to answer her. "I like it like this."

The girl shrugged and put on the table some folders she was previously holding in her arms.

"The lists for the attack on Beauxbatons."

"And why are you giving them to me?"

"Because my mum is so nice that she orders me to do everything she doesn't want to do."

Potter laughed while he glanced over one of the parchments.

"It isn't funny!"

"Hey, you are on one of the groups!"

"How clever, Potter, you should be given an award." Lestrange replied smiling "You don't think I would be participating in the attack being the daughter of who I am? I was born to kill."

Harry looked at her amazed. The girl showed such a composure that it was impossible not to doubt her words. He remembered the Lord's words: 'She has talent'.

"That, I will have to see with my own eyes."

"I take your word." she started to turn when he interrupted her.

"Morgana!"

The girl pierced him with a look.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just like your name. A queen's name, am I right?"

"A warrior's." She answered. This said, the young girl turned in her heels and went for the door.

Harry smiled, he didn't know how she did it but she always left him hanging.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Unintentionally he counted the chimes: Ten. Ten? Shit, he had class! And if he was late, Voldemort would surely punish him. With a wave of his hand he made everything on the table disappear and left the library in a hurry.

Shit! Shit! In the end Tom was going to be right… Bloody hormones!

He started to run as fast as he could, controlling his breath to avoid ending up without any.

Great! Two runs in the same day. If he went on like this he was going to lose several kilos…

"Harry, finally" Blaise said when he saw him arrive.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here! The dark elite!" Interrupted a voice.

The brunette looked for the voice but when he didn't found its owner he started to suspect why the time of the classes couldn't be changed.

 _In the end, the classes may be worth it..._


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't have an excuse as to why I haven't uploaded in such a long time, I suppose real life got in the way.**

 **This is my christmas present for you. Merry christmas everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

An evil smile crossed his face and he relaxed both his body and his mind, knowing what was to come. Draco, on the contrary contracted all his muscles and half-closed his eyes, like a tiger who stalks its prey. The rest adopted defense and attack positions.

"Lumus" light erupted from Theo's wand "Can you see anything?"

But nothing showed in the, apparently, empty gym, nothing apart the six invincibles. Harry, bored of waiting for so long sat down in the floor,

setting his back against the wall.

"Hey, I didn't know waiting like an idiot was part of the punishment." Malfoy said exasperated "The bloody professor could have bought himself a watch… What an idiot!"

"Care for your words, little mortal" Five out of the six teens jumped after hearing that voice coming from nowhere."

"Show yourself" Pansy said with an authoritarian voice.

"Not until your friend turns off the light of his wand, I don't like the light."

"We won't be in the dark without knowing who you are."

"But you know who I am, or at least one of you does. I am wrong, Potter?"

The others looked at their leader who nodded slowly. "Do what he says."

"Nox" Whispered Theo, not very confident of what he was doing.

"Great." A muffled sound that was getting closer and closer was suddenly audible.

The figure of a handsome man appeared before them. The tenue light of the almost full moon lighted slightly the newcome, giving him an even more mysterious aspect.

"Weasley, Parkinson; Nott, zabini and Malfoy, I suppose." He said, watching them attentively.

"You suppose right. And you are…?" Replied Draco

"My name is Ares." he greeted harry with a small wink and then focused his attention to the whole group "During this week, I will own your nights. You will learn the art of the sword and its different possibilities. . You will improve your aim and skills and I will teach you so many different ways to kill that not even in your whole life you will have the time to use them all in a real duel."

The invincibles kept silent, admiring the smooth and sensual voice with which their professor was talking to them.

"Forget everything you've been taught before. Start from the beginning. Reborn."

Ares half-opened his cape and pulled two twin swords from it. With a fast movement, he threw one to Harry.

"Catch!"

The body of the aforementioned reacted by instinct and rise his arm just in time to catch the sword with skill.

"Great. Catch!" he repeated the scene with Malfoy, who also catched it.

"Good." Draco smiled smugly "Before we start I want to check your level. At the back you will find all kinds of weapons, get as much as you need.

The teens did what their teacher told them. Before them there was a huge collection of white weapons, from simples daggers to elegant swords.

The blond gave Harry the other sword and chose three daggers for him.

Once they were all ready, Ares put them in a circle and he settled himself in the middle.

"Let's see what you can do." he said, opening his arms, inviting them to attack him.

The six friends looked at each other, mistrusting but at the same time feeling confident. Alone they could make mistakes but together they were unstoppable.

Only harry, who knew the real nature of the man, if he could be called that, was worried, even if his face didn't show it.

Pansy and Blaise attacked without previous warning, simultaneously, Ginny followed them, attacking by treason.

But the teacher didn't let them touch him, he dodged the first's attacks and turning quickly he stopped the dagger of the redhead before it even touched his robes. Immobilizing her, he got her weapon.

Theo, after seeing that his girlfriend had no way of defending herself took a step ahead, ready to distract the attention of the adult from her. It didn't take long before him, like his two driends before, was defeated.

Now it was all up to draco and harry, the best. They made the perfect couple and complimented each other perfectly. Before facing the teacher, they threw each other a glance to make sure once again that they were there for the other, that they wouldn't make a false move, that they wouldn't fail each other.

Their faces showed an identical smile and raised their weapons.

Harry was first, moving one of the swords as a distraction and with the other he was trying to get through his opponent.

But Ares hadn't been chosen as the teacher for nothing, he was used to this kind of situations and he also knew how to resolve them easily. He let the first sword reach him while he worked through the second, which was the one really dangerous. Draco used the concentration of the professor on Harry to attack him.

He threw two daggers to his heart, daggers that were avoided with Harry's twin swords now in the hands of his opponent.

He looked at his friends surprised. When had he been defeated? Was he such a bad partner that he hadn't realised when the other had fallen?

He was so deep in his thoughts that didn't realise the closeness of Ares until a sharp blade stabbed him slightly in the neck.

"Checkmate"

The man put the weapon down and looked at his pupils in approbation.

"Your defeat today must not affect you. I haven't faced anyone who has defeated me in a duel. Although I hope someone does in the future." He said with an evil smirk in his lips.

The invincibles rested in the floor, looking pointedly at their teacher, who was mimicking their position. But while they were exhausted and some of them had cuts in their arms and hands, ares was still intact. The only thing that marked his perfect face was a small bruise in his cheek from which flew a trickle of blood. The cut was healing fast, _too_ fast.

Theo, the most detaillist of the group by far couldn't avoid that fact. Seeing that the man was piercing him with his eyes, he didn't wait to try to satisfy his curiosity.

"What are you?" Straight to the point, as always.

"what do you think I am?" the other replied.

Theo kept silent, seriously thinking about his reply. "You're Not human, I'm sure of that."

"Five points to… you are in Slytherin, right?" the adult mocked.

Nott clenched his fists.

"He is a vampire" Harry interrupted. The others looked at him, waiting for him to explain himself, but harry didn't say any other thing,

"Boh! You've spoilt my fun!" Ares answered "As punishment….ummm… fifty laps."

The brunette didn't bother to reply and instead he got up and started to run.

"Relax, man! It was a joke. Do you want to exhaust yourself this early? Don't worry, before I'm finished with you, you will beg me to stop."

Harry smiled and the vampire mimicked him, allowing the other to see his two sharp fangs.

"Well, before you interrupted me I was telling you that your defeat doesn't mean anything. It has served me to realise your mistakes. Ginevra, you need to improve your stamina, you get tired too easily and that can be a problem in the future. Draco, you are too focused in yourself, you focus so much in your personal plan that you forget the ones around you, we will work that too."

Malfoy nodded, too busy watching the fresh blood on the pale skin, noe flawless again, to answer.

"In general, you will learn to fight as it has to be" He finished, getting up. "Oh! Just if you are interested, today you have fought with the moonlight, which is not much but is something. From tomorrow you will fight in the absolute darkness, letting your instinct guide you to find your adversary."

"What?" Blaise spit "We don't have your powers, we need light to know what to attack."

"That was before meeting me, little mortal."

Four hours later, the six invincibles without exception fell exhausted on their beds, completely shattered.

Today was a perfect day for everybody, for everybody who wasn't Harry potter.

The boy was tired because of the night classes of the day before, his homework pile was getting bigger, both Hogwart's, which he hoped to be able to copy from some of his friend, and the academy's, and apart from that he had to prepare an attack on Beauxbatons in six days. All that without taking into account that he had 'etiquette' classes with Voldemort at lunchtime and that the mudblood had called him on the mobile phone she had given him before the holidays, with which he had lost one valuable hour from his time.

" _I can't cope with this anymore, I can't cope with this anymore."_ He hissed for himself when he realised that he still had to classify the Abraxan for his essay on the winged horses. " _Bloody McNair…"_

" _If you want, I can 'hug him', that way you will have an excuse not to present the essay. You say that you will only give it to him and that's finished"_

The boy looked up at her, finding the yellowish eyes of the serpent, who was watching him with a maternal pose.

"Thank you Nagini but it isn't necessary. You will get into an argument with Tom."

"As if that matters…"

" _Have you argued?"_ he asked curiously. He had always liked the relationship those two had. Even if they were from two different species they acted as if they were siblings.

" _He acts like a child…"_

Harry laughed, caressing the suave skin of the reptile that had seated on his lap, hugging the boy's body with hers.

" _You know very well that Tom couldn't live without you."_

The snake let out, in what would have been human termines, a sigh.

" _His problem is that he doesn't know how to relax. He takes his work too seriously."_

" _Hey, and who has told you that being a Dark Lord is an easy work?"_

Nagini pulled her tongue out, touching his nose and tickling him.

" _Stay still!"_ he said at the same time he rubbed his nose, knowing that inf the reptile didn't stop tickling him he would sneeze.

" _Jealous?"_ Potter whispered, enjoying her behaviour.

" _Always"_ the snake hissed dangerously " _You are my hatchling dear, and mothers protect their children."_

The boy smiled, Nagini was completely human in all but the appearance.

" _I think I'm old enough…"_

" _Don't contradict me"_ the snake answered funnily, sliding from his body.

" _You are going?"_

" _I have to take care of my other hatchling"_ the commentary amused Harry " _besides, I don't think you will miss me."_ She said, pointing with her tail at the girl only two desks from them. And that being said, she disappeared between the shelves.

"Hi, Harry." the girl saluted some seconds later.

"Morgana" he replied smiling.

"How are you?"

"Here, a bit overwhelmed with all this things. You?"

"I have to finish Snape's essay. It's horrible! He has sent us five parchments with a minimum of three thousand words. Can you believe it?"

"That's because you haven't seen him at Hogwarts."

The girl laughed and Harry was surprised because she looked even more attractive when she did that.

"What are you doing with all those things?"

"For now, trying to finish this bloody description about the Abraxan."

"If you want i can help you, I know quite a lot about them since i have one at my grandparent's house."

"Seriously?" He replied, surprised that someone could have such a steed at their house.

"Yes: Uncle Rabastan spends his life giving me animals that, as my father sais, are very little recomended for a young girl. He gave me Shadow, the same as the Abraxan and the Nundu" Morgana put a hand on her mouth, horrified for what she had just said.

"You own a Nundu?" (AN: enormous leopard whose breath causes horrible illnesses) "A domesticated Nundu?"

"Shhhhh, promise me you won't tell anybody. Only you, my mum, Rabastan and I know. If someone else knows they will kill him.

"But how have you managed to tame...that?"

"You survived the Avada, I tamed a Nundu" She answered simply.

"You know you are incredible, right?" Harry said without being able to restrain himself.

"My speciality are the magical creatures, Harry. Specially the dangerous ones, but I'm not bad at the unforgivables either… A not so difficult thing being the daughter of the famous Bellatrix."

"How much respect you have for you 'poor' and 'good' mother."

"You lacked harmless." Both teenagers started laughing, enjoying each other's company.

"So it is Rabastan who gives you your 'little' friends? And you don't have any other thing? Not an acromantula or a manticore that I should know about?"

"I would love to have a manticore. My uncle wanted to buy me one when he escaped from Azkaban but my father found out and forbid him to do it." Morgana, who seemed to have forgotten that Harry was there, was lost in her memories.

The boy passed a hand over her face to take her back to reality. The girl smiled.

"And you don't have a pet, Harry?"

"Yes, Sirius."

Lestrange laughed.

"Shhh it is forbidden to make any noise in the library." the librarian told her off.

"The cheek of it!" she whispered to Harry "you also laughed before and he didn't tell you anything!"

"Being me has its privileges." he replied smiling.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch together?" The girl dared to ask him.

"Lunch? Please tell me it isn't lunchtime yet!"

"Yeah…"

"Fuck! See you later!" he waved her off, running as usual.

While he was going to Voldemort's office he couldn't help the smile thinking that this time it had been him who had dumped Lestrange.

 _Toc, toc!_

"Enter, you bloody kid!"

Harry's smile became bigger, knowing exactly why his future partner was in such a humor. "Tom, you know perfectly well that you can't win an argument with Nagini."

"Shut up, and just for you to know, this time I haven't lost, I was right."

"Whatever you say."

"Of course it is what I say!"

"are you going to shout at me all the time? Because if it is so I'm going, I've turned down a date because of you."

"it will be a hard blow for your sexual life." Tom mocked, knowing that Harry had calmed down considerably.

"Very funny, Riddle." replied Potter.

"Very well. Let's begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, long time no see!**

 **I have no excuses for such a long wait, I suppose life got in the way, but I really felt like, even after all this time, I had to finish this story.**

 **I will try to post at least once a month but I will understand if you havelos interest on this story and don't want to keep reading. Just so you know, we are halfway through it!**

 **Now with the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Harry observed the luxurious chambers of his master. The hall, which worked as a living room too, was quite big and was painted in a pale green that combined perfectly with the coat of arms of the Slytherin family, situated on top of the fireplace, and of course there was a wooden floor. On one side of the room there were two doors, one to the dormitory and other to the bathroom.

He realised that the decoration had changed a bit since his last visit: two sofas surrounded a small crystal desk on top of which there were several parchments and a coup with a red liquid in its interior. In the walls the multiples shelfs full of both muggle and magical books stood out.

Harry knew that he must be the only person to have visited that part of the manor aparto of the same Riddle and, of course, Nagini.

He approached the armchairs, broke into a run and threw himself on one of them, making the Lord shout. "Have you become mad?".

"Easy there, Voldemort" immediate effect. Tom, after hearing the name which he had selected for himself from the mouth of his partner, relaxed. "When I'm out of Hogwarts I want a room like this, eh?"

"We'll see. You will have to get good grades for that" replied Riddle imitating a concerned parent "remember the NEWTs."

"You are always thinking about the same things!"

"And what do you prefer? Be a stupid mongrel like your classmates? If that is your wish I assure you that…"

"Ok, Tom. You have already made it crystal clear." he interrupted "So… what do we do now? Because I really doubt that you have called me to tell me how stupid I am."

The jade eyes of Voldemort twinkled. Everything was going as planned. "That is exactly what

we are going to do, Potter. It is about time that you realise that here, until you finish school, you are one subordinate more. So if you don't want to suffer you will have to obey me, understood boy? I'm done with your superiority airs already."

Harry was at a loss of words, unable to believe what he was hearing. For a moment he thought that it was a joke but something in the eyes of the Lord made him realise it wasn't. And then, the anger took hold of him. "Well, I believe I have some other motive to feel proud, _milord._ " he replied, accentuating the last two words. "As the leader of the Invincibles…"

"I don't care about those children. Your group is even more hopeless than you are. Tomorrow morning you will be marked, no exception."

"WHAT?" Harry stood up form the sofa in shock.

"What you have heard, and don't you try to question my orders, Potter, for some reason I am the dark Lord and you a simple servant that all his life will be a loser."

"I WILL NEVER BE MARKED!" the parchments started to float, creating what in a few moments would become a hurricane. The room started to darken… harry was out of control, and the worst thing was that he didn't seem to realise.

However, Voldemort did notice and suppressing a smile, showed his last ace. "I don't think I have any other thing to tell you, Potter. Wo back to your obligations. Oh, no! One more thing, you will never be my equal, Potter, you will never have the power nor the skills necessary to be like me."

A heartbreaking shout escaped Harry's throat and raising one of his hands he created a ball of fire, which he didn't doubt to throw at his Lord, who dodged it an with a movemento of his hands paralyzed the boy who lived. Potter's eyes had changed its colour , from the emerald green to an almost coal black with a red strip around the iris.

Slowly and without sudden movements Riddle placed himself next to his pupil, grabbing his shoulders painfully. "This is why, Potter you must learn to control yourself. Look at what you have done only because I have told you some stupid things, What will happen when everybody finds out who you are? They will try to get you out of control, because then they will be on the lead and that, my boy, is something we can not allow."

Harry looked around him: the books were scattered on the floor, the pictures were skewed, the shelf was broken and a big burnt decorated the perse carpet.

"If I end the spell, do you promise me not to repeat the little show" Harry's eyes lightened. "I will take that as a yes." He undid the spell and harry fall on his armas exhausted. "We will also practice that. The elemental magic consumes too much of your energy." He added while he stroked his hair lovingly.

Potter nodded, replaying the latest events in his head. Tom had misled him to make him lose control and show him that they had to put a solution to that problem, and soon. Even knowing that everything had been a farce he couldn't help but feel a bit upset for what the other had told him. Did Tom really consider him a loser?

 _No, my boy, you have fulfilled all my expectations and some more._

Although Harry was an expert in occlumency, the heir of Slytherin was still better than him and in the moments when his defenses weren't at their best he was even able to get into his deepest thoughts. "My thoughts are private, Tom" he replied, now far more relaxed.

"Sure. Now sit on the carpet and let's start the lesson."

"Are we going to be here very long? I'm starving."

"Any news?" He said sarcastically "Now close your eyes."

Harry looked at him and frowned but still did what he was asked, he would trust Riddle with his life and he knew the feeling was mutual.

Voldemort saw how the brunette closed his eyes and smiled. _Oh, Albus, you don't know what is coming at you, you will never defeat us._

He directed his wand to the teen and sighed, knowing that very likely his chambers would end up completely destroyed. He whispered some words and waited for the spell to take effect. Harry felt Tom's thought and smiled, the Lord had an undestroyable autoestime.

Suddenly something started to change. The darkness of the room started to fade and several shapes appeared around him. He saw himself on his usual seat of the potions classroom of the academy and Snape was explaining something. He looked around, everything was in a shade of grey as if in an old movie. But something more attracted his attention: his classmates were very young, barely five or six years old.

"Mister Potter." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Snape was reprimanding him in front of the whole class. "So you in any case feel superior for what happened that Halloween night? Is that why you are not paying attention to my class? Tell me, Potter."

Harry realised that he was inside his own memories, exactly in one the young Potter prefered not to remember. "Not only because you have a special relationship with the Dark Lord will you be treated any differently in this class. Inside the room you are one more. You don't say anything? I supposed, you are as arrogant as your stupid father."

Enough, he couldn't put up with that anymore, he would make Snivellus pay for what he had just said. When he was younger he couldn't have his revenge but he would have it now. Who did he think that greasy hired git was to scare in such a way a kid of barely six years of age?

As he got angrier, the grey shades changed, becoming darker until everything was completely black.

 _Fuck, I have lost control again! I don't seem to learn anything…_

The shapes became visible again after some seconds, only that now they were different . A Drace of eight years tried to mount his broom while he smiled happily.

"C'mon Harry, this is fantastic, you can see all the grounds of the manor!"

Potter's perspective changed. Now he was seeing everything from the air. "Look! I see Remus arguing with dad! Who knows what the wolf did to him now…"

Harry felt his own happiness so much that he didn't saw the landscape clearing, becoming a pure white, hurting his eyes.

 _No, not again. I need Drake… he is the ice man and not me. Why the hell can't he be the elemental!?_

 _C'mon Harry, calm down, it can't be that difficult to control your powers, if not, you wouldn't have them, would you? Great and now I talk to myself…_

With the blinding light Harry could see a new figure opposite him, but this wasn't a memory it was real. Potter's eyes widened when he recognised the jaguar into which he himself transformed in front of him.

" _Oh my god….!"_

" _Not precisely…."_ replied the imposing feline.

" _Who are you?"_

" _Harry Potter"_

" _Me?"_

" _I am your secret dreams, your unspoken fears, your impulses and your feelings."_

The jaguar was looking around, curious about the whiteness.

" _And what are you doing here?_

" _Tom's spell has separated us. To control ourselves we must reach an agreement. Work in a team."_

Harry, confused by the animal words, didn't talk for some time. " _Each time I transform I become you?"_ asked Harry after some moments.

" _No, each time we transform we adopt this shape. I am part of you and together we form Harry Potter. This is the shape I ha adopted for you to not be scared when seeing two Harrys."_

The Gryffindor nodded. He started to understand.

" _We are the best, Harry. Never forget it."_

The time was up, the jaguar disappeared into the whiteness that little by little was also disappearing to let the floor and the perse carpet be seen.

The tall and muscular shape of Tom Riddle became visible. "Are you ok?"

"A bit confused, but everything is ok." he nodded.

Voldemort offered his a seat but he didn't take it, preferring to stay on the floor. He caressed the smooth carpet absentmindedly and started talking, knowing that was waht Tom was silently asking. If something had in common Voldemort and Dumbledore, apart from the want of power, was the mania of making everybody talk about anything , be it something stupid or something completely important.

"I found my alter ego, to say it somehow, the spell seppared us and he told me to always remember that we… that I am the best." he looked at his master, confused.

"In other words, that you must have more confidence in yourself." Riddle replied.

"And I have gone through all that for you to tell me that I must trust in myself more!?" Potter exclaimed.

"More or less, unconsciously the spell may have helped you, it has taken you closer to your… how did you call it? Alter ego, right?... Well, the spell that I threw at you was a very old one and I didn't really have an idea of what it was for…"

"RIDDLE!" the boy who lived shouted.

"Relax, my boy, the thing is, it has worked. Look at you right now for example, you are mad at me and yet you haven't created a storm or anything, not even a little wind… The spell has separated you but at the same time it seems to have brought you closer."

Harry looked around. Everything was the same as before. He smiled, but suddenly a doubt came to his mind. "But...what if I lost my powers?!"

"Burn down the bin" Tom replied

"Do you listen to me when I'm talking?" Said Harry pulling at his hair.

"Do it."

He looked at him frustately and then looked at the bin. He focused in one of the parchment that was showing from the inside and… it lighted itself, the flames being passed onto the rest of the parchments.

"It works!" He moved one hand and a stream of water flew to the little bin.

"Yeah, boy, off you go. Tomorrow I want you here at the same time, ok? What you have done today with the help of a spell, you will do it tomorrow alone."

"You make me go so soon?" Harry said, trying to sound upset.

"Wasn't you the one who had a date with a girl…?"

"Morgana!" he turned around and broke into a run in search of the girl.

"Bloody kid, it is forbidden to run on the corridors!"

But Harry wasn't listening to him anymore. He entered the dining hall but it was already empty except from Draco, who was enjoying a chocolate ice cream while he read a quidditch magazine. He sighed when he saw that the girl he was looking for wasn't there but didn't give any importance to it, he could meet her later. He got closer to his friend, who didn't feel his presence.

"What's up, Drake?"

Out of shock, malfoy threw half of his ice cream over himself. Harry laughed. "Fuck, Potter" he said while he cleaned himself. "By the way, how was your class with Voldemort?"

"Strange. And what are you doing here alone?"

"My father called me to his office to sign some documents for the company. Did you know we have bought half the shares of Nimbus?"

"Really? That is great! Wait, I'm going for something to eat and I keep you company alright?"

The rest of the afternoon they spent it together, preparing the attack to Beauxbatons, doing homework and reading the stupid things in the girls magazines.

"So, how is everything with Pansy?" the brunette asked suddenly.

Malfoy's face lightened. "Grat. The day after tomorrow is our one year anniversary, and I'm looking for somewhere to take her, any recommendations?"

"You have already visited Paris, right?" after the nod of his friend he continued. "Then...what about Venice? It is a very romantic city…"

"Romantic?" Draco lifted a brow "Harry Potter talking about romance? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Clown…" Harry said while he threw a pillow at his friend. Soon they were in a pillow fight , the feathers decorating the room's floor and the beds unmade.

The room's door opened, the two girls entering. "Exactly what I was telling you, Ginny, the guys haven't evolved at all…"

"Hey!"

The fight started again. This time boys against girls. When at last Ginny and Pansy begged for pardon for having said what they said the fight ended, leaving everything covered in white feathers.

The four teens heaved, they were really exhausted. At that moment, Draco stood up, went to the door and got out shouting "I'm not cleaning up!"


End file.
